The Game of Heartache
by Exagie
Summary: Valentine's Day. Such a dreaded day in Alice's life. It didn't help that a key of hearts has been found that doesn't affect the roleholders, but instead affects her!
1. Her Heart: Dread

**Long time no see! If you guys are still sticking around for this sequel, then thank you very, **_**very **_**much! You have no idea how much it means to me, and I deeply apologize for the lack of Black x Alice action last story. DX To be fair, though, I **_**did **_**warn you that it wasn't going to be overloaded with fan service like the first story… ^w^;; Don't worry, though; things are going to go a little deeper in this tale, so hopefully I'll have some more fan service for you all. XD There's also some White vs. Black trouble… Uh oh… *clears throat* Ahem, on with the story! 8D**

**Oh! And thank you to ****moonflower princess**** for her help with the plot! She originally suggested the Jokers find the key, but then I thought of another role holder that could be useful. Thank you for all your help though, hon! *glom page* This story shall go in your dedication. ;D *nod nod***

**Okay, NOW on with the story! 8D**

**

* * *

The Game of Heartache**

_Valentine's Day. Such a dreaded day in Alice's life. It didn't help that a key of hearts has been found that doesn't affect the roleholders, but instead affects her! With Alice breaking hearts left and right, can the Jokers be the ones to stop her this time, or is Alice doomed to destroy whoever she meets?_

**

* * *

1. Her Heart: Dread**

No matter where she went it was always the same. The cherry blossoms welcoming in the fresh spring air surrounding Heart Castle, painting a beautiful scenery around faceless couples of all ages. Red splashes of paint danced in hearts across the streets, as did crafty decorations of store owners from glassy shop windows. Gentle, loving music swirled onto the streets from a nearby café, and lips of unimportant cards brushed. It sickened Alice to the core as she took in the realization of the most dreaded day of her young life.

Valentine's day.

As if it weren't bad enough at home, now she was reduced to spending the holiday in this cursed Wonderland. It pained her to see lovebirds among their own fleeting joy, enjoying the upcoming holiday to the fullest. She was once one of those damned lovebirds- back in her own world, with her own boyfriend. It was so beautiful back then; both of them underneath the stunning cherry blossoms in the park, sharing a box of chocolates that he'd purchased especially for her; or so she thought. She hadn't even taken it into consideration that they were not her favorite chocolates, but her sister's. No, it wasn't until far too late that the hints became known before her eyes and realization settled in.

Alice paused by a large, sparkling fountain; taking a seat on the polished stone to settle herself. Saltwater tears threatened to form at the brim of her eyes, and it disgusted her. She didn't want to cry; not now, not here. Shouldn't she be over this by now? He never loved her, and she should've realized that far before she allowed him to break her heart. Why was she still so hung up on that jackass?

Oh, that's right.

She loved him. Him and only him.

Too bad those feelings weren't mutual.

_Crap. Why did Julius need the clock parts from _here _of all places? _the brunette thought, hiding off her teal gems from the world behind pale eyelids; one hand gripping the top of her brunette locks tightly as she bent her head over, a curtain of brown concealing her shaking form. Her pearly whites grinded against each other, trying to shove away the warm droplets that threatened to pour.

"Alice!"

The maiden mentally groaned in discomfort at the sound of her name, quickly wiping away her tears as she shifted her position uncomfortably. As if this day couldn't get worse, _he _had to show up.

"What do you want, Peter?" Alice demanded lowly, her voice stone cold as she took in the dark shape of his shadow hovering over her, and soon enough his form; a concerned expression on his albino face. He crouched down so he was a little shorter than her- crimson eyes staring sadly up at hers.

"Alice, my dear! You're crying!" the snow-haired man exclaimed the obvious, and Alice growled at him, her hands balling into fists at her sides.

"I said what do you _want?_ I don't have all day to spend here!" Alice exclaimed, eyebrows pushing together angrily as she glared heartlessly into the rabbit. Peter flinched, but placed a gloved hand on her cheek; his thumb caressing circles on her skin.

"What's wrong? Are you alright, my pet?" he asked worriedly, and the foreigner felt a small pang of guilt. She pushed it aside though, and shoved his hand away; rising to her feet impatiently.

"I'm fine. I'm just looking for something I lost." she mumbled, beginning to walk away- she definitely wasn't going to explain her problems to this creep.

Alice thought she was going to make some actual progress in her escape; that's certainly what it looked like when she was leaving. However, fate just wouldn't have it that way.

"Wait, Alice!" Peter called, rising to his own feet. Alice sighed inwardly, slowly pausing her step.

"What is it?" she hissed, not amused with his interruption. She really just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Is this what you were looking for?" the rabbit-eared man asked curiously, quickly holding up an item between his gloved fingers. Alice raised a confused eyebrow, turning around to get a better look at the item he held. She'd never actually lost anywhere, so what could he have found?

Her stomach dropped. It didn't twist, nor did it turn. It merely dropped. Falling, falling so desperately into a pit of darkness that she had once ventured so long ago when brought to this strange, inhumane world. Teal eyes widened in fear, and all color drained from her fair skin. Goosebumps arose up her arms and legs, surrounding her in a chill that certainly didn't belong to any swirls of wind or air that brushed past. A sickening, foul urge ran across her body, and Alice felt as though she were going to be ill. A numbness took place, and the brunette couldn't move from her spot.

A key like others she had seen during practically every other holiday was pressed finely in Peter's fingers; its coating red and shined, but also worn, like an old antique. A heart was formed at the top as if to taunt her- mock her.

"What are you doing with that?" the foreigner demanded; her voice almost an inaudible whisper. One hand clutched her chest as if her heart would burst at any moment, while her head was hung low- her expression hidden from his sight.

"Is it yours?" Peter guessed, twirling the key curiously in his hand. He grinned widely, taking her silence as a yes. "I was out looking for a present for you, and I found it laying on the ground. Tomorrow's Valentine's Day, you know, and I wanted to get you something very special. I was wondering what it went to, but the shopkeeper said she didn't have anything for it, so I was going to take it back to the old hag- erm, her majesty. Then I ran into you and-"

"Get rid of it." Alice interrupted him, her voice so low that Peter wasn't even sure that he'd heard her right.

The snow-haired man tilted his head to the side in confusion; one rabbit ear scratching his head. "What was that, my turtledove?"

"I said get rid of it!" Alice cried, finally lifting her head. She looked angered- the expression surprised the prime minister. "Take it back! Throw it away! Trash it! Do whatever you can to get rid of it!"

"But I thought it was yours?" Peter questioned, glancing between the key and his beloved. "Why would you want it gone?"

"Just listen to me and get rid of it!" the brunette shrieked, quickly spinning on her heel and dashing away. She could hear Peter crying in confusion behind her, but his exclaims went ignored. She didn't have time to pay attention to him- she just wanted out of there. There was no way in _hell _she was going through another change with the role holders. Perhaps since he had gloves on, nothing would happen? He didn't directly touch it… Oh, what stupid thinking! It was just hopeful thoughts- a new game was sure to start now! "Damn it!"

Alice paused, panting noisily against a tree. It wasn't until she looked up that she realized where she'd run off to; Circus forest. Festival music played nearby, and Alice sighed, slumping onto the ground. At least she was far from Peter… for now. She groaned, pressing a hand against her forehead.

Suddenly, a jingling noise caught her attention, and the foreigner's eyebrows knitted together. At first she thought White-san had come to pay her a visit, but upon glancing around, she noticed no jester. Confused, she stood up, and the jingling commenced.

"Where's that coming from?" she thought aloud, glancing back and forth. Taking a step further, she felt a heavy weight in her pocket. "What…?"

The thought of her vial brushed across Alice's mind, and the foreigner quickly reached inside, expecting the glass to be filled up. However, a new horror struck her. Instead of the vial, a shiny red key sat in her apron pocket; its metallic body glimmering under the pale sunlight that escaped in from underneath the curtained trees of the forest and the shade of her pocket.

"WHAT THE HELL? !" the foreigner shrieked, throwing the key on instinct away from her; watching as it bounced onto the tree across and slid onto the green-patched ground, standing out from the blades of grass beneath.

"My, my, what could be troubling the foreigner?" a familiar voice said from behind, and Alice turned cautiously towards Joker; his eyebrow raised in mild curiosity as the brunette sighed, calming herself.

"_What's up, bitch?" _Black-san said casually from the mask, and Alice glared at it, sighing once again- this time in annoyance. For as much as she visited the Jokers anymore, she should certainly be used to Black's foul mouth. She couldn't seem to grasp the concept of his language, though.

"You guys know a lot about the keys, don't you?" Alice asked, blue-green eyes locked on the jester before her. White raised an eyebrow, and Black drew silent for a moment- rare for the sailor mouth.

"_What of them?" _the prison guard finally demanded, his voice low and static-like through the filmy lavender mask. Alice frowned, averting her eyes to the metal piece of crimson on the ground.

"What about the heart key? What kind of game is that?" she asked lowly, and White's gaze trailed to the key, his ruby eye piercing at the item.

"Shouldn't you know better than to pick those up?" the jester asked, sighing deeply as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. He spoke as though he were a father scolding his child.

"I do know!" Alice cried, glaring more at the key than the Joker. "It wasn't my fault! Peter found it, not me."

"A role holder found it first?" White asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. This was certainly news to him; he'd always heard that the foreigner was first to find them. There was only one game that spoke otherwise… The jester found himself chuckling aloud, and Alice glanced up at him in confusion.

"What's so funny?" the outsider demanded, placing her hands on her hips. Joker grinned widely; not his normal, gentlemanly smile. This was darker, as if he had a plan in mind. Alice shifted uneasily under his gaze.

The ringmaster leaned forward, cupping the girl's chin between his fingers; his smile sly and devious. His thumb brushed against the foreigner's lips, causing stains of pink to dot the girl's cheeks. "Do you really want to know? You know how to get me to talk."

"God, you sound like Black!" Alice cried, quickly shoving the wine red-haired man away. White raised a dull eyebrow, not sure whether to take it as a compliment or an insult. Those two were just so _cozy _together, weren't they? So wouldn't acting as his counterpart _please _her? This girl was so very difficult.

"_Tch. Thanks." _the prison guard replied sarcastically, and Alice could almost picture him rolling his single wine red eye.

Alice averted her eyes the key; snatching it up in annoyance and plucking it into her pocket. "Fine, don't help. I'll figure it out on my own."

"Oh, you certainly will." White replied, smirking demonically at the girl. He chuckled darkly at his own words, and Alice raised a suspicious eyebrow at the jester. Something didn't seem right about his actions nor his words; they worried her.

"Whatever." she mumbled, turning back towards Clover Tower. Julius would just have to suffice with the parts in Clover territory.

"Oh, and Alice." White interrupted the girl, causing the brunette to pause mid-step and glance over her shoulder at the man. He smiled- more of that sugarcoated, gentleman grin she was accustomed to. "In case I don't see you tomorrow- though, I'm certain I will- I wanted to give you a message."

"What is it?" the teal-eyed girl asked, genuinely curious this time. Her glassy eyes watched as the jester tilted his head, pleased to have the fair maiden's attention.

White grinned. "Happy Valentine's Day."

**

* * *

YAY NEW STORY~! 8D In case you didn't read the prologue, this story affects Alice instead of the role holders. Hurrhurr. *evil laughter* I know it's a little early, but by the time I finish this it will most likely be around February/Valentine's Day. **

**I'm not really sure what else to put here at the moment other than thanks for reading and I'll hopefully see you guys in the next chapter, so… Bye for now! 8D**


	2. Her Heart: Awakened

**2. Her Heart: Awakened**

The morning felt like a fog for young Alice Liddell. Was she even really awake? It certainly looked like it- her dreams were rarely this lifelike. It didn't feel like it, though; it was as if an invisible mass had taken over her body, forcing it to function on this dreadful day and carry out her usual duties. She wasn't even sure if she was still alive as she pulled on a pink gown Vivaldi had insisted she take after another game of "dress up" a few weeks ago and tied on her usual cream apron, nor when she stepped out into the hall and walked downstairs. It was as if she were another being entirely. She just couldn't find the sense in it, but then again, what sense was in Wonderland?

"Hey, Julius, Happy Valentine's Day!" A familiar voice rang from downstairs, and the fair-haired girl didn't need to look to know it was Ace who said it, but she noticed the knight anyways when she stepped into her friend's office. The clockmaker was perched at his desk per usual, a golden clock and several silver instruments littered across the oak before him as he tried to avoid the knight before him.

"Go away, Ace." the man said lowly, avoiding the taunting crimson-eyed gaze of the man above. "I have work."

"Aww, is that any way to treat a friend?" Ace feigned hurt, slinging a playful arm around the mortician's broad shoulders. He grinned demonically, poking at the man's cheek. "Especially after last Christmas…"

Julius blushed angrily at the embarrassing reminder and violently shoved his friend away, still refusing to meet his gaze. "Shut up, you bloody knight, and go home. I don't require your services today."

"Oh, Julius. So shy." Ace teased, waving in a girlish motion to the man; tormenting him. "But you were just so _into _it…"

"SHUT UP AND GET THE HELL OUT!" the navy-haired man ordered rashly, quickly jumping to his feet and pointing to the door; infuriated. His blue eyes were cold and heartless as he said this, fed up with the knight.

"Aww, don't you want to play a little? I thought you could be my valentine." Ace taunted, playfully pouting. Julius grinded his teeth fiercely.

"Get bent and GET OUT!" he shouted, slamming a fist on the table. Neither noticed the foreigner that stared at them with a blank, blue-eyed stare.

Alice blinked in confusion at the men from the stairwell. It wasn't the men that confused her, but something else- an urge, one that certainly didn't belong to her. She felt… passion. Need. _Want. _She wanted them- to wrap her arms around each of their necks and kiss them.

_What am I thinking? ! _Alice cried internally, knowing for sure that this wasn't normal. She didn't love them- not in that way. They were her friends, and most certainly nothing further than that. What was this strange force that was dragging her legs toward the men, catching their attention? Why did it feel as though she were losing herself- her soul becoming separated from her body?

_Go back, go back! Stop it, Alice! _No matter how hard she tried to reason with herself, there was no helping the desire that spread across her body. This wasn't her- no, she would never do this. Something else was controlling her. It frightened her. She was scared. What could this be? What was this pressure- this force? It tingled inside of her body, forcing her away so it could control her movements; her speech. She was soon lost to this overwhelming power, and Julius and Ace stared in curiosity and confusion as she neared the two; blue eyes blank and wide.

"Alice? Are you alright?" Julius asked, noticing her unusually dull stare. The girl blinked, something glinting in her eyes; desire.

"Julius…" Her voice came out like a whimper, and the man couldn't make sense of it. Alice tried to break through this force internally, screaming for help. She went ignored, though, and the powerful force and need pushed her away.

"Julius…" Her tone was seductive this time- her smile weak, but needed. It wasn't her voice; it sounded like her, but it wasn't Alice. The role holders didn't know that, though. The clockmaker's eyebrows pushed together in confusion, not comprehending.

He blushed lightly as the girl reached her dainty hand up towards the man, her fingertips lingering against his cheek in the most feather light touches. Her smile widened at this, and she leaned forward, forcing the clockmaker to fall backwards onto his chair. The brunette grinned, resting herself on his lap- legs on either side of him- and pressed her lips against his.

Ace stared in both amusement and curiosity as Alice's arms wrapped around the mortician's neck, sucking at the man's lip. Julius stared in shock, his face deep in a cherry shade as his roommate continued to straddle him in his chair.

"A-Alice!" Julius shouted sternly when the kiss broke off, the foreigner needing air. The brunette stared at him, tilting her head to the side. "What are you-?"

"Don't you like it?" the maiden asked, leaning forward to brush her lips against the man's neck. He blushed, and she frowned, caressing his cheek gently. "Is it because Ace isn't kissing you, too?"

"WHAT? !" the mortician cried out, outraged and shocked. He couldn't make sense of the girl on his lap- this _definitely _wasn't the Alice he knew yesterday. Was she feeling alright? What brought this on?

Thinking she was right, Alice lifted her gaze toward the knight. "Do you want to join?" Ace grinned demonically, and in a sudden, swift movement, the knight was at her side. "I would've joined anyways." He smirked as he placed one hand on Alice's hip- the other brushing the back of Julius's hair. The clockmaker felt uncomfortable and sandwiched between the two.

"Okay Julius, I really want you to make that statue of- WHAT THE HELL? !" All eyes lifted to a shocked and slightly scarred incubus in the doorway- his silver eye wide at the scene. Ace pouted, and Alice tilted her head to the side- the force slipping for the slightest moment, allowing Nightmare to skim her thoughts.

"Nightmare…" Alice said, her voice pleading. She didn't know what was going on. Why was she seducing Julius and Ace? Why was she assaulting them? What was happening to her? So many questions ran through her head, but the pressure pushed her back again- desire forcing itself through her body.

Lucky for her, Nightmare didn't need much more than that brief moment of her escape from the invisible force to understand what was happening. She couldn't control herself- he could tell through that one single plead she spoke aloud. She was terrified. He felt bad, wishing there were some way he could help her. He needed to know what was wrong to help, though.

Alice abruptly lifted herself from Julius's lap, giving him room to breathe as she strode towards Nightmare; unable to unlock herself from his concerned gaze. Her eyes were lifeless, as if she were dead. The incubus's eyebrows pushed together when a new glaze spread across her expression- want. He'd seen such a gaze in his own reflection long ago, back in October.

In a new game.

When she was in reaching distance, Nightmare grasped the girl's shoulders tightly, shouting, "ALICE!"

The girl reached for her head instinctively, and if it weren't for the dream demon's tight grip on her, she would've collapsed to her knees. One pale hand reached toward her head, as if to push off a headache.

"Ow…" she moaned, feeling relief when the fog disappeared. Her stomach ached, and the foreigner felt wrong; so very wrong indeed. Back to her normal self, she glanced at Julius- eyes widening in horror when she realized what she'd done. "Oh my… I'm so sorry!" A blush painted itself across her cheeks as the outsider lowered her head, avoiding the eager gazes of the men around her. "I-I didn't mean to! I'm terribly sorry!"

Nightmare patted her shoulder gently, smiling in assurance at the girl. "It wasn't your fault."

Alice blushed deeper, recoiling from his touch. Nightmare frowned, but watched curiously as the pink-gowned girl stumbled uneasily backwards- toward the door. "I-I think I need some fresh air."

When she turned to leave, Nightmare's words stopped her. "A new game started, didn't it?"

Eyes watched Alice eagerly, awaiting her answer. The foreigner refused to turn to them, and they took her silence as a yes. It certainly explained her rash behavior… but wasn't the game supposed to affect the role holders, not the outsiders? What happened to cause this change?

Silence devoured the four friends, and Alice opened the door- surprised to see the snow had melted and flowers painted beautifully scenery outside of the tower, indicating the springtime at hand. She murmured a low, "I need air."

With that, she darted outside- almost forgetting to shut the door behind her- and raced ahead. She knew where she was going this time; it was no longer just an accident anymore. It was only logical she'd go to them for help- after all, they knew more about these games than anyone. They were sure to help her, weren't they? That pressure… Alice shuddered at the thought. It truly terrified her- more than anything else in Wonderland. She'd never felt something so strong possess her; force her to do things she knew she would never normally do. Desire, want, need… It was all so easy to feel, but it wasn't _her _feeling them. Was this how the role holders felt during the past two games? A possessed feeling; one that forced them to do whatever the game required instead of their own personal desires? If it was, she felt pity towards them; she'd never felt something so surreal and horrifying in her life, and she never wanted to go through this again.

Was she going to desire everyone in Wonderland? Or was there more to it- would her moods change? What would become of her? As Alice began to hear the festival music of Joker's circus arise above the green canopy of spring leaves hanging on the trees in the forest around her, she knew her answer would be shortly answered…

Or, she hoped.

**

* * *

Alice, you seducing foreigner, you. O/o This might need to be changed to M for obvious reasons, but I'm going to try the best I can to stay in the T-zone. Mainly because, well, I suck at M stories. DX **

**I was listening to Skillet's "Monster" while writing this. I feel it suits Alice perfectly now. 8D**


	3. Her Heart: Tricked

**3. Her Heart: Tricked**

_I'm going to kill that damned rabbit. _Alice thought, azure orbs piercing daggers in the dirt ground below her as she wandered into the circus grounds that belonged to none other than the Jokers. The bustle of a pleased and confused crowd- many of which were couples for the holiday at hand- went ignored to the foreigner as she gritted her teeth in annoyance, trying to push out the sights of the affects the spring had taken on the circus.

Much like the surroundings of Heart Castle, the normally bold multiple colored balloons were now a light pink with either a red or white heart patterned on it. Stuffed white bears held plush satin hearts in their arms, and the smell of heart-shaped chocolate filled the air. It was as if the holiday were surrounding her; suffocating the outsider.

It wasn't until she felt something wet glide across her fair skin, dripping off of her pointed chin and splashing noiselessly onto the dirt below that Alice paused. Lifting a hand to her eyes, she blinked, and more water droplets spilled onto her flushed face.

_Crap! _she thought, grinding her teeth as if she could stop the tears- suddenly bolting through the festival. She didn't want to be caught crying- _especially _by the Jokers. Any sign of weakness around them was sure to come back at her in some way; some form.

The foreigner wandered around the back of the tent; collapsing onto the ground and leaning back against its striped structure- her stare high into the sky, as if the sun could dissolve her tears. Sobs escaped her throat, and her breathing hitched. She normally wouldn't get this emotional over this- if it weren't for _this day. _It wasn't just the day of love that crushed her; it was the fact that it was the day her beloved had broke her heart. The day he left for Lorina, and she was stuck behind, forced into the darkness of his heart. It didn't matter if the men here were supposed to love her or not; no one can be replaced, whether that be the role holders or _him. _

"Hmm? Is the young miss upset?" A voice spoke from above, and Alice quickly snapped back into reality- her tearful gaze meeting that of the one man she both wanted to see and wanted to avoid.

White Joker.

Alice didn't speak; merely blinked in confusion, quickly trying to wipe the evidence of tears from her eyes. Where had he come from? She certainly didn't see him loom over her before.

"You shouldn't cry." White said, smiling that all too gentlemanly smile as he usually did- holding one hand out for the girl, offering to help her up. "Crying is unbecoming of a young lady."

Alice wiped away a few more tears, allowing the jester to help her to her feet. It felt unusual seeing him smile so politely- especially after his giddiness over the news of a new game yesterday. She just couldn't make sense of it.

"White…" she began, but immediately, her voice trailed off. She could feel it again. The grip that tightened against her; forcing her from her own body. The foreigner struggled- her eyes mixed between lust and pain.

The Joker grinned mischievously at this sight, knowing full well what was to take place. His plan had worked; this game couldn't have come at a better time. Alice wouldn't be able to control herself; she'd throw herself at the jester, and unfortunately for his counterpart, it was a scene that would break him inside. The jester tried not to laugh aloud at such a thought. Just imagine! Black would be reverted to his old, cold, steel-for-a-heart self. It almost made the jester giggle out loud at the idea.

"W-White… Help…" the foreigner stammered, confused as they faded into the dark stone prison; the force yanking and tugging at her soul, trying to take over. It was painful; she felt as though she couldn't breathe at one point. It was suffocating her; grasping in an invisible force around her throat and yanking the poor foreigner from her body. She'd never experienced something so… was there a word for it? Painful surely wouldn't work; this unreasonable agony had to have some other word- something to describe the emotions she felt as though were on fire.

White smirked demonically at the girl; amusement flicking across his face for a brief moment as he watched her free will become transferred for that of lust. In an instant, Alice was gone; replaced, just like every role holder in Wonderland. Hmph. Perhaps she truly _did _belong in this world.

"Shh." the jester hushed her in false comfort, caressing her cheek with only the feather lightest of touches. Alice moved to wrap her arms around the man, but White stopped her; his grip like iron on her wrists. His smirk only intensified. "Ah-ah. I need to see to something first."

Alice pouted, her lifeless eyes gazing up at the man. Joker smiled before swiftly spinning on his heel and heading towards another hallway. Sure enough to his suspicions, Black was making his way down the hall; his wine red eye glaring into the inmates he passed by, assuring they all were there. Perfect.

White spun back towards the foreigner, allowing her to warp her arms around his neck and pull him close. White smirked slyly at the contact, feeling her lips trail up his neck and onto his jaw line. He lowered his lips to hers- his kiss gentle but forceful, pulling her lips apart and exploring her mouth; his arms secured around her waist.

_What are you doing? ! Stop! _Alice cried out inwardly, feeling the Joker's lips press against her neck; sucking at her skin. He knew what was going on- she was sure. Only he, Nightmare, and Black had any idea on these games; that was evidence that came obvious through the last two games. If he knew what was going on, why was he using her like this?

"S-Stop…" the foreigner whimpered, escaping the force for a brief second before it overcame her once again; urging the jester forward.

"Heh. You don't sound confident." the redhead whispered against her neck; his wine red locks tickling against her skin- his breath hot against her.

"Black…" Alice whimpered, and White's kisses stopped; his face immediately pulling a few inches from her neck. He felt as if his blood had ran cold from the name. Why would she mention the prison guard at this time?

"What did you say?" the jester whispered lowly; his voice as blank as the look on his face. He didn't get an answer, though, because a new voice interrupted them.

"WHAT THE F*** IS THIS? !"

Alice felt the force slip away from her completely at this sudden shout, and the foreigner took in a deep breath; feeling relieved to have escaped that pain… for now.

Both gazes turned to the prison guard; his expression infuriated at the sight. His ruby eye glared at the two, and Alice mentally pictured flames surrounding the man, for he resembled the devil himself. Black Joker stormed up to the two; his whip aimed at both.

White lifted his face from the foreigner- placing his hands on her shoulders- as he turned towards his counterpart, smiling a false smile. "Sorry, did we bother you?"

"You're a f****** d*******." Black spat at the Joker darkly, crossing his arms firmly in front of his chest. He turned to Alice, piercing daggers into the girl. "F****** w****."

Alice flinched a little at these words. It wasn't in his usual common tone- he seemed to mean it this time. A pang squeezed at the girl's heart, but she ignored it- frowning up at the prison guard. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Tch. B***s***." the darker Joker replied, glaring into the female. Alice's hands balled into tight fists at her side.

"It wasn't! It's this stupid game!" she shouted, holding up the red heart key from her apron pocket. She actually remembered to bring it this time. "I came to ask for help, but he attacked me!" She jabbed a thumb at White.

"Contrariwise, _you _attacked _me._" the jester argued slyly, placing a finger under her chin so he could force her to face him. "You were quite aggressive, young miss."

Alice flushed at the ringleader's comments, swatting his hand away and taking a swift step back from the man. "I couldn't help it! I-"

"Am I really that irresistible?" the Joker mused, enjoying taunting the female. Alice growled angrily, slapping the man violently across the face.

"Not in the slightest!" she snapped fiercely, stamping her foot noisily on the ground before slipping next to Black- as far from the jester as she could. Black rose a dull eyebrow at the girl, and White hissed inwardly at the sight of the two together.

"Why do you always f****** come to _us _for these games?" Black demanded, but not as hostile as earlier; he seemed to have reverted back to his moody, pissed off-self.

"Why not?" Alice asked, tilting her head to the side. She averted her gaze from the men, scratching the back of her head awkwardly; a pink tint caressing her cheeks. "I like coming here." She quickly glared at White and added, "At least, when I'm _not _being sexually harassed."

"Hmph. The foreigner _likes _seeing us?" Black mused cleverly, leaning down to slip his arms around the foreigner's waist and chest. "Is it because of _this?_"

"Where do you think you're touching? !" Alice shrieked, quickly removing the prison guard's arms from around her body and protectively crossing her arms in front of her chest. Black chuckled darkly, merely moving his hands to her shoulders. "I never said anything about you two, anyways. I just said I liked being _here_- not seeing _you._"

"Liar." Both Jokers said at once, and Alice blushed, angrily averting her gaze from them.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for this. Would you two just tell me what's going on and help me out?" Alice demanded hastily, annoyed. "I just want this all to end.

"It's not going to end with just this game." White replied dully, leaning back against the stone walls with a raised eyebrow at the foreigner. Alice paled, snapping her direction to the jester.

"You mean there's going to be _more?_" the demanded, teal eyes wide and stumped. White smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's classified." the jester replied, grinning that all too suspicious gentlemanly smile at the girl. Alice glared.

"That's not fair!" she argued, outraged. "You brought it up, so I want to know!" White smirked, but said nothing, and this only upset her more. Bloody jester. "White, if you're going to help me, just tell me already!"

"Help you?" White rose a skeptical eyebrow at the girl, making his way to her. His fingers lingered across her cheek, sending shudders down her spin. Black tightened his hold on her shoulders. "I never said I'm going to help you." "Wh-what? !" All color washed from the foreigner's face, and knots tied in her stomach. She tried to imagining fighting this game off by herself, but she knew such an attempt would fail. Especially since it was _she _who was affected this round. "B-But you… you have to!"

"I don't have to do anything." White replied with a shrug, spinning on his heel to turn away.

"B-But, there has to be something I can do for you to help me!" Alice cried desperately, racking her brain for ideas. "You can lock me up if you want! O-Or make me work at the circus! Just… please help me!"

Both Jokers turned to her then; mischievous expressions across their faces. "_Really now?_"

The foreigner nodded, trying to push away the perverted ideas they were sure to suggest. Both redheads grinned- Black slipping his hands to the girl's hips while White placed his own on her shoulders; their heads on either side of her ears. Alice flushed at the contact.

"Very well." White said with a nod, his breath hot and whispery against her ear. It send chills down her spine. "You'll be my assistant in the circus for a month."

"And _my _maid." Black chimed in. Alice opened her mouth to speak, but they continued.

"You'll have to wear a jester costume-"

"-_and _a maid dress-"

"-with a hat-"

"-it'll be short-"

"-you'll clean up after the elephants-"

"-and clean my bedroom-"

"-perform in the acts-"

"-keep inmates in check-"

"-clean-"

"-cook-"

"-and obey our every order." they said the last part in unison, tightening their grip on the flustered teen. Alice frowned, pondering this. They didn't necessarily sound _bad_…

Nodding to herself, the brunette replied, "Fine. You have a deal."

"Great." White said, moving one hand to stroke the girl's cheek.

"But we forgot to mention one more thing." Black hissed in her ear, and Alice shuddered between the two, feeling uncomfortable.

"Wh-What?" she stammered uncertainly, not enjoying the demonic grins spreading across their faces.

"You have to move in with us."

**

* * *

Hurrhurr, you Jokers, you~ So sly. ^w^**

**Looks like your plan failed, White. -_-'' Better luck next time, clown-boy.**

**NOW TO WORK ON RUN MICKEY RUN! 8D *sparkly shojo eyes***


	4. Her Heart: Questioning

**4. Her Heart: Questioning**

"M-Move… in?" Alice tested the words unsurely, almost as if they didn't belong in her mouth. She'd been through this with Julius- about him suggesting she move, and she always refused it. After all, he was her best friend, and she knew he'd never get anything done without her around. Seeing her situation at hand, she felt a little intimidated by the suggestion from the Jokers.

To her dismay, both men leaned back so she could see their faces and nodded an affirmative, allowing the knots to begin tying themselves in her stomach. She suddenly felt nauseous.

"Why? Didn't you say you liked it here?" White asked, almost genuinely saddened as he brushed a hand across the foreigner's cheek. Alice blushed under his touch, feeling uncomfortable.

"B-But… I don't know…" Alice answered, looking away from the two awkwardly. It was the truth; she _didn't _know. Her insides were aching and crying for her to stay at the tower, just as they had every other time. Yet, a small, small voice in the back of her head was pondering the idea- and enjoying it. It whispered for her to agree; agree to stay with these men, and become a part of their home. She didn't make sense of it, and tried her best to push it aside.

"You already f****** agreed to it, so you can't back out now, w****." Black hissed, his breath suddenly at her ear while he shifted behind her again; hands at her hips. Alice tried to shake him off, but the prison guard didn't budge.

"That… that's not…" Alice tried to object, but she knew any argument she would attempt to throw would soon be lost. She couldn't win this, she knew. Not against the Jokers. They were too smart for her- they messed with her mind and sometimes she didn't know up from down. It was a wasted effort to attempt to win an argument against them. Sighing heavily- trying to ignore the sickening bad feeling in her body- the foreigner murmured in defeat, "Fine."

"Good." White said, smirking deviously; a new plan forming in mind. "I'll send the jester children for your belongings."

"And _I'll _get your dress." The outsider didn't need to turn towards the darker Joker to see that demonic, perverted grin plastering his face. Her insides ached at the thought, but the voice in the back of her head cheered at her decision. The rest of her body told it to shut the hell up.

"You need to explain everything to me first, though." Alice objected, her eyebrows pushing into a v-shape as teal eyes glared at the men. "I need answers."

"And you'll get them." White assured, patting the top of her head. Alice flinched in response. "When we're done."

Alice shook the two off, quickly crossing her arms protectively in front of her chest as she took several steps backwards. "Whatever. Just hurry, please."

"As you wish." the jester said. Alice sighed, expecting him to leave. He startled the girl, however, by grasping her wrist tightly in his palm and leading her into a prison cell; slamming the iron gate. A loud clatter rang against the stone walls, and Alice blinked in confusion, hardly comprehending what had happened.

"Wh-White?" the foreigner stammered, anger boiling inside as she raced towards the gate; her fair hands gripping the rusted metal fiercely in her palms. "White! Why did you lock me in here? !"

"You need to f****** stay here until we get everything ready." Black replied, crossing his arms firmly in front of his chest. He glared at the foreigner. "Try not to f*** the cell while we're gone."

Alice blushed deeply in both embarrassment and anger. She spoke through gritted teeth, "Trust me, I won't."

"Hmph. We'll see about that." the warden replied cockily. Alice would've slapped him across the face, but he was already walking down the hall. She could never win against these two, could she?

The foreigner stared irritably ahead while the men left to their business, leaving the maiden behind. Part of her didn't believe what was happening. How could she agree to move in with the _Jokers? _Was she a complete _idiot? _Who would agree to move in with _them? _Foreigner or not, _nobody _would be stupid enough to agree to this.

Alice turned away uncomfortably in her cell; taking a seat in the far corner against the stone walls. The floor was cold against her skin, but the brunette pushed this thought away, sighing oh so deeply as she leaned her head against the wall.

"_Why do you always f****** come to us for these games?" _Black's words echoed through her head, and Alice frowned; half-lidded teal eyes locked on her feet. Why _did_ she always go to them for her problems? Surely there had to be a better reason than her preference for the circus and such. She could have gone to someone more trustworthy; more reliable, such as Julius or Boris. Yet, here she was, asking for help from the most devious men in Wonderland. There were certainly better people to ask for assistance- even _Blood _was more dependable than these two. So, why did she come to the Jokers?

Alice yawned, blinking her eyes so as to stay awake. She shifted her weight a little, resting her head against the wall as her thoughts continued.

"_I just said I liked being _here_- not seeing _you_." _Was that really the truth? Did she really not enjoy the Jokers' company? Or was she just fooling herself? She wouldn't come there if it weren't for the Jokers- that was a fact she was far from willing to admit, even if it were only to herself. She enjoyed seeing the redheads; she found herself enjoying their company more than even the residents at Clover Tower, despite what she said aloud. It was a hard reality to face, but it was there nonetheless.

No, it wasn't the Jokers that kept her coming here. It was only but one Joker that held her attention; one that was there for her again and again, despite how many insults he'd thrown at her in sheer bluntness. Was he really willing to even help her, or was it her own selfish bribes that kept him attending to the girl's assistance? He was not a man willing to help damsels in distress in their ivory tower- if anything, he was the one that locked them there in the first place. He was a villain; a true villain, masked by smirks and devious glints in his ruby-tinted eye. His foul-mouthed words lashed her hard and cold like they'd come directly from his whip itself, but other times… He was almost secretly sweet. He'd never admit it out loud of course, and who could blame him? He was the infamous prison guard- his clock steel and black, if he even had one. Gentleness was not of his nature, not anything he'd fall victim to. And yet…

Alice smiled softly, barely conscious as the memories of Halloween flashed through her mind. He'd saved her so many times… but was it really for her, or for himself? She frowned. She knew better than to believe he'd ever do something for another living creature- foreigner or not- without something in it for him. Of course it was for himself; she was foolish to think otherwise.

"Black…" the word slurred from her lips as an unconscious state began to dread on the girl, tugging her towards a slumber. Alice tried to pull through it, but deprivation of sleep had the upper hand. "Black…"

She could hear shouting somewhere close by, but it felt distant compared to the sleep she suddenly found necessary. It was not the voice of the Jokers, but a new, frightened tone; one that was familiar, but she was too sleepy to recognize the body that belonged to it. Flashes of reds and whites whirled before her eyes as the figure bent down towards her, but she was unable to make out the person behind it. Fingertips caressed her cheek…

And then the darkness overcame her.

**

* * *

Kind of a short chapter I guess. =/ Sorry. I'm tired and kind of uninspired right now. DX I'm having a writer's block for RMR, which is definitely killing me since I wanted to get the chapter out last week. I'll try my best, but I didn't even fill the first page yet, so it might take a little while…**

***yawn* I'm sleepy. It's not even 8PM yet. -_-'' I think I'll be filling up on coffee for the next 6 hours.**


	5. Her Heart: Stolen

**5. Her Heart: Stolen**

"MOTHER F****** GOD DAMN IT SON OF A BITCH!"

Black's long string of profanities bellowed loudly throughout the prison, and any inmate that had been three feet close to the man was now either in the back of their cell or eliminated. It was a rather humiliating elimination, of course, what with the prison guard holding up a skimpy maid dress the entire time.

White sighed in boredom from one of the stone pillars, watching the identical redhead pace back and forth in fury; a lone ruby eye glaring flames into the floor beneath. It was far worse than when one of the inmates escaped; it had gotten personal. That damned white rabbit stole_ his- _erm, _their _Alice. Damned b****** should be shot next time they see him.

"Pacing isn't going to solve anything." the jester said with a raised eyebrow, crossing his arms in front of his chest skeptically. He sighed, glancing down the hallway to the jail. "I have a circus to attend to, so if you don't mind…"

"Don't. F******. Move." Black ordered, pausing in his steps to point a deadly finger at his counterpart. White rose an eyebrow at this, a slip of irritation flashing across his features before he composed himself.

"And why is that? Are we forgetting whose in charge around here?" the ringmaster challenged coldly, taking a step towards his look alike. Leaning forward, he demanded, "Are we forgetting our _place, _Joker?"

"Tch. D*****." Black muttered, stepping away. The supposedly nicer Joker's eye twitched.

"_What _was that?" he asked through clenched teeth, not appreciating his twin's outlandish comments. Of course, he was quite used to the man swearing up a storm by now. What he _wasn't _used to was the independence he held against the jester. It was something that ought to be punishable, but it was such a hard deed to punish this man when their role was the same.

Smirking to himself, White contradicted that thought. Oh, but he knew a _perfect _way to destroy 'ol Blackie's clock; turn him back into the cold, heartless being the jester was so familiar with. All he needed was that petite little foreigner.

Of course, with this game, it would be no trouble to see Black in such pain. After all, Alice had been reduced to the one thing she hated being accused as; a slut. It wasn't her fault, oh no, that dear white rabbit started it this time, but Alice was the one to suffer. She would go after any man for any reason, and Black would have to endure it all.

White's eye mentally twitched, glaring into nothing in particular. That is, if she didn't throw herself at Black as well.

"We don't have f****** time for this." the prison guard hissed, pulling the jester from his train of thought. "We have to get the little w**** back here now."

"Why? What's the rush?" White asked with disinterest. He smirked deviously- though inside he was sneering- leaning forward. "Could it be my prison guard has grown soft?"

"F*** no." Black growled, but White allowed his glare to form outside of his thoughts; a ruby eye analyzing his twin.

"You're a horrible liar." the jester hissed, and Black looked away in irritation; gritting his teeth.

"You're an asshat." the prison guard snapped. White Joker sighed in annoyance, shaking his head.

"Letting a girl get to you so… It's truly pathetic." the ringmaster said in disappointment. "I can't have a prison guard without a spine, you know. It won't be too difficult to replace you."

"Tch. Now whose the liar." the darker Joker hissed in annoyance. "You know we can't die."

White sighed, shrugging. "It appears you've caught me. What a pity." Despite his words, he sounded as if he didn't care.

"We don't have time to waste standing around here. We have to go get the slut." Black said, pulling back to their main subject. "Let me borrow your body."

"Why should I?" the jester challenged. "You know how much energy it drains from you, and for only a small time, really."

"Look. We'll take turns. Each hour we'll change." the prison guard suggested, and White rose an eyebrow, sighing.

"If I agree to this, I can't guarantee I'll be helping the little miss when I'm returned to my body." the ringmaster said lazily. Black rolled his ruby eye, but nodded, for this was the closest agreement he was going to get.

"Fine, fine, whatever. Just hurry." he pushed. White smirked.

"Very well. Let the games begin."

* * *

The first instinct that came to her was feeling. Something soft had replaced the hard stone ground where Alice Liddell had previously sat. It felt warm around her; as if it were an oversized embrace. Something plush rested overtop of her, and a strong force tightened slightly around her waist.

Next came her hearing. Once peaceful breathing stirred, becoming heavy. She assumed it was her own, for she could feel her chest heaving in a broken pattern. There was another set of breathing, but it was light and unbothered; almost unnoticeable.

"Nng." Her voice found a way to make it through, though it was still full of sleep. She cleared her throat, wincing a little at the pain that came along with it. She tried to sit up, but the force that was still constricted around her waist forbid it. Sighing, Alice snuggled closer against the softness around her.

Finally, her sight had decided to step in. Teal eyes blinked open, hardly comprehending where she was. A haze of pink and red swirled around her, causing the teen to have a brief headache as she tried to concentrate through it. She made out a large pink comforter overtop her, along with blurred visions of furniture that belonged in a chamber. Coming to, Alice realized she was in a bedroom.

"What…?" she asked groggily to no one in particular, one hand reaching to rub the side of her head. Part of her expected to see the jail cell in Black's prison… Not this. "Where am I?"

A yawn sounded off next to her, and the brunette turned towards the direction of the noise. There was no doubt she regretted it.

Peter White blinked his crimson orbs opened slowly, trying to see without his glasses on. His snowy rabbit ears perked as he slowly took in Alice's form; rubbing one of his eyes to assure she was still there. He still looked quite tired and full of sleep, but the Liddell had no shred of sympathy or care for the man.

Peter was quite awoken when the girl's fist came plunging against his cheek, leaving a bright red stain against albino skin. The rabbit-man blinked in confusion, gently touching the mark on his cheek uncertainly, wincing a little at its tingle.

"PETER, YOU PERVERT!" the brunette shrieked, holding the blanket up to her chest as if a defense. It was then she realized her pink attire had been exchanged for a silky nightgown. She flushed in both embarrassment and anger, the thought of his disgusting scum _performing_ the exchange in her clothes. Just the idea of it sent her to give him another punch across the face. "WHAT AM I DOING IN YOUR ROOM- IN A NIGHTGOWN? !"

"Alice, my dear, calm down!" the man begged, crimson eyes wide as he sat upright- pulling his arms away from the girl's waist- and pinned her wrists to the bed so she couldn't throw another punch. "Don't fret! I had a maid dress you, I swear!"

"That doesn't explain why I'm in your room!" she cried, struggling in his grasp, but when she was close to escaping, Peter rolled over on top of her; hovering over the flushed-face maiden.

"Alice, Alice please! Understand, I rescued you!" he tried to reason, and this paused the girl's fighting; a suspicious stare taking place over her face.

"And how exactly did you _rescue_ me?" she demanded hastily. She would've crossed her arms in front of her chest, but Peter was pinning her to the bed, striking out that idea.

The prime minister's eyes lit up with the acceptance she gave him to explain, and he eagerly replied, "I went to Clover Tower to give you your Valentine's Day present, but when I arrived they said you were gone! I searched up and down throughout all of Wonderland for you! Of course, when I went back to the tower, jester children were there asking for your things! The nerve! So I chased them down, and I stumbled to the prison, where I found you all locked up! It was horrible!" Peter pulled the maiden into a tight embrace at this thought, as if she'd disappear with his words. Alice blinked in confusion, quickly shoving him off.

"I wasn't _in danger,_ Peter. I was locked up for my own good." the foreigner explained haughtily, turning her face away from the man. "I was locked up so I wouldn't-"

Her words cut off there, and what felt like a long silence took place afterwards. Peter's ears flatted against his head as he tilted it to the side, trying to see the face of his beloved. "So you wouldn't what, Alice?"

The maiden didn't reply. She _did_ turn around, though, and caused Peter's heart to skip a beat. Teal eyes were wide with innocence, almost too strong for the man to bare. There was another gleam in her orbs that the man couldn't quite understand; it was something he'd never seen her wear before. It mystified him; tormented him. He didn't have a clue what it meant.

Not until she pinned him to the bed.

"A-Alice?" Peter stammered, shocked as she hovered overtop of him. He finally recognized that dazed look in her eyes; lust. It didn't make sense to him, though. He was so used to her pushing him away- what brought this on?

"You talk too much." the foreigner whispered, violently pushing her lips against his, closing her eyes as she did so. Peter blinked in confusion, but didn't object. Rather, he smirked, rolling over so he was on top of her; one hand gripping her hair so he could pull her closer, and another snaking its way to her waist.

"Open your mouth." he murmured around her lips, and Alice obeyed, the feel of Peter's tongue beginning to twine with hers causing her to squirm pleasantly beneath him.

"Peter…" Alice moaned, feeling his lips move down towards her neck; trailing a line of kisses to her shoulder, where he reached for the strap her gown. Something ruined the mood, though- rather, some_one. _

"THERE YOU ARE, YOU B******!"

Heads shot up towards the wine-redheaded intruder; his ruby eye glaring at the couple. Peter stared at the man in irritation, while Alice was slipping from the force; reverting back to her usual ways.

"Do you mind? We're in the middle of something." Peter hissed, gesturing towards the maiden on the bed. His only response from the girl was a swift punch across the face.

"YOU STUPID PERVERT!" Alice shrieked, her face flushed as she shoved the white-haired man away- quickly scurrying for the ladder that led up to the hall from Peter's bedroom.

"B-But Alice!" Peter cried out desperately, confused as he held out a hand towards the brunette. Alice ignored him, quickly climbing the ladder to the safety of White Joker- erm, Black? Staring at the man, Alice blinked in confusion. He _looked _like White Joker… Only White Joker was allowed to come outside… But his personality was all different. He glared and cuss and swore like there would never be another light of day. He glared into Peter as if he wanted to send him bursting in a thousand flames. This was only a look the darker Joker could manage, and Alice felt herself stumped.

"Are you just going to stand there or move your ass? !" the Joker demanded at the foreigner, already running down the hall. Alice glanced once at a heartbroken and confused Peter, but chased after the jester-costumed man- unsure of what was going on.

"Where are we running?" Alice asked through pants as she raced alongside Joker, trying to keep up with his pace. His ruby eye rolled at her slowness, but he said nothing about it.

"Wherever the f*** guards aren't." he snapped, recalling his earlier run-in with the men. "We don't have time for them."

"Why? What's the time limit for this game?" Alice asked unsurely, eyebrows knitting together into a v-shape as they sped around a corner.

Joker glanced at a nearby clock on the wall and replied, "You have about twelve hours left."

"Twelve HOURS? !" the brunette shrieked, too loud for Joker's liking. The couple skidded to a stop as several roaring footsteps clanked on the tile behind them. They swung their heads behind them; eyes wide as what seemed like fifty, but were probably only twenty or so guards chased after them.

"S***!" Black and Alice swore in unison, neither really paying to each other's slip-up as they ran for their lives down the hall, searching for a place to hide from the guards. They took a turn, but it was for the worst. A dead end.

Alice whimpered back against the wall, the roaring footsteps of the guards invading her ears. Black glanced from wall to floor, searching for a spot to hide. Was there nowhere to escape?

"I saw them down this way!" one guard shouted, and Alice made a small squeal in the back of her throat; tension pressuring down on her. This was it.

Damn her and her big mouth.

**

* * *

Cliffhanger! Kinda. Sorta. In a way. 8U**

**I enjoyed writing the Peter x Alice scene. Oh so very much. XD *loves on Peter* He's so lost now. T^T**

**Damn, Alice, learn to whisper in hallways! -,-''**

**For those wondering on the order of the next sequels to this, here it is!**

***The Game of Joker / The Game of Fools (debating on the name)**

***The Game of Miniatures (Might change name/concept.)**

***The Game of Childhood**

***The Game of ****** (Hurrhurr, a mystery game? 8D Ooh, this shall be oh so much fun to write~)**


	6. Her Heart: Trapped

**6. Her Heart: Trapped**

The heavy footsteps of guards did not go unnoticed to the unlikely pair as Alice glanced from left to right, her heart beating rapidly in fright. She thought the red organ would burst from her chest at any moment. Her stomach dropped into a state of nausea, and the brunette was glad to know she didn't eat anything today.

Black examined the walls quickly and thoroughly, for he knew any and every territory in Wonderland had some type of loophole, whether that be physically or mentally. His ruby eye finally landing on a crack on the floor, and the warden felt satisfied upon finding it.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked in a panicked whisper, watching in confusion as the warden dropped to his knees and began tearing at the tiled floor.

"F***. Help me lift this thing." he ordered, ignoring the maiden's question as his fingers dug towards the crack. Too afraid to object, the foreigner swiftly crawled to his side; prying at the tile as well.

Sure enough to the guard's suspicions, a black hole sat beneath it; its cold gloominess welcoming the couple. Black tugged at Alice's arm, urging her to fall in. The brunette positioned herself above the tile, prepared to drop in.

_RIIIIP!_

When Alice fell below into the hole, her gown tore on a jagged piece of tile from the side, forcing the red gown to slice up to her thigh. The brunette blinked in confusion, quickly using the crimson silk from the skirt to cover up her legs as her cheeks painted themselves furiously in an embarrassed red. Black fell down easily next to her; using a brief moment to cover up the hole above and wait beside her.

Loudly footsteps sounded above them, and Alice flinched at the noise; gripping onto Black's arm subconsciously, horrified that they'd discover their hiding spot. The prison guard rose an eyebrow at the girl, but returned his attention above.

Muffled speech of faceless men blabbered above them; their voices confused and astonished. Finally, after what felt like centuries, their steps faded away- far from their dead end. Alice sighed in relief, and Black shook his head in annoyance; one hand clutching his counterpart's hat while the other gripped his wine red hair.

"You _idiot." _he seethed, quickly turning to glare at the girl.

"What did I do?" Alice demanded, teal eyes trying to search for the man in the darkness, despite her hands still clutching his arm. It seemed like a never ending blackness had surrounded them; if it weren't for their touch, neither would know if the other was even there.

"This is all your f****** fault." the warden accused, and Alice's jaw dropped with a pop as she stared in astonishment at the elder man's figure; at least, where she thought his figure was.

"_My_ fault? And how is it _my_ fault? I didn't _do _anything!" she shrieked, her voice growing another octave higher with each statement she made. Black hushed her, clamping a hand over her mouth to silence her squeals. He missed, and ended up smacking her on the forehead.

"Ow…" Alice mumbled, reaching to rub the spot, but Black merely moved his hand downward towards her mouth; sealing her lips tightly underneath his palm.

"_That's_ why it's your fault, you dumb w****." the redhead hissed, squeezing his grip around her mouth slightly. Alice flinched. "You have a f****** loud mouth. If you didn't spaz out in the hallway, we wouldn't f****** have to hide."

Muffled speech tried to make its way from underneath the warden's touch, but came out inaudible and incomprehensible. Clicking his tongue in thick irritation, Black roughly released her mouth, giving her the freedom of speech again.

"I _said _that you shouldn't have dropped that on me!" the foreigner explained, glaring angrily up at the man; his figure finally making itself known as her teal orbs adjusted to the darkness. "I'm used to days and weeks- not _hours._"

"Tch. I figured as much when you screamed." the warden mumbled sarcastically, and Alice's eyes narrowed.

"Well, are you going to explain to me what this game is all about? …And why you're dressed like What?" Alice added, tapping one of the bells on his jester hat; a small jingle whistling out of the golden sphere. "I thought you couldn't come out of your mask unless you were in the prison realm."

"I can't. I'm borrowing his body." Black explained, almost disgusted with the thought. "It takes a lot of energy, so you better appreciate this, bitch. I'll only be here every other hour- every time in between you're stuck with White."

"I never knew you could change bodies." Alice noted, more to herself than to her company. She tapped her chin thoughtfully, almost pleased with the idea. Then, she glared at the prison guard; her expression almost disgusting. "Then… last Christmas… You didn't _have _to kiss White? Does that mean… you _wanted_ to? …Are you into _twincest?_"

Black stared at her; his face filled with a wide array of expressions, all streaming from infuriated, outraged, and just plain repulsed. "OF COURSE NOT, YOU STUPID W****!"

"Mmm-hmm. Sure." the brunette replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. On the outside her facial features remained sarcastic and expected, but inside she felt a pang in her heart at the idea. It was stupid- silly, even. Perhaps even laughable. That didn't take away the small twinge inside of her, though. Where had it even come from? This was _Black _she was talking to. She shouldn't feel any sympathy towards herself or him in this situation. What was this feeling? It was familiar… She'd had an emotion like this long before- back in her own world.

Realization hit her like a speeding train, and teal eyes widened in shock. Was she… _jealous?_

_No! Of course not! _she objected, shaking her head mentally at the thought; a crimson blush forming wildly on her cheeks physically. _I'm not jealous of anyone! It's just… It's… _Alice racked her brain hopelessly for an answer, but came up blank. Sigh. She'd have to reduce herself to forcing an answer. _I just think… he's a good person is all. Yeah… That makes sense, I think. Sure he swears a lot… and tortures people… and tries to rape me… but he's a good person… Of course when I put it all together like that it makes him sound like a total jerk._

"-YOU F****** SLUTTY INGRATE! ARE YOU EVEN F****** LISTENING TO ME? !" Black continued with a loud rant, his ruby eye glaring into the foreigner as she remained in a blushed dazed. The warden lifted his hand to her chin- prepared to yank her face towards him- when he noticed how hot her skin was. Confused yet still angered, he reached his hands towards her cheeks, and sure enough he could feel the tinted color beneath them. "What the F*** are you THINKING to make you BLUSH? ! Tch. I knew you weren't all that innocent!"

"Hn?" Alice lifted her eyes to his, her cheeks reddening at his accusation. "Th-that's not it! I wasn't thinking that!"

"Really." Black scoffed through gritted teeth, shaking the girl's hands off of his arm so he could cross them firmly in front of his chest. "Then you shouldn't have any f****** problem telling me what the f*** you were thinking."

Alice blushed- though she hadn't a clue why- and averted her gaze; twiddling her fingers in front of her as she thought. She didn't want to tell him the lame excuse she'd fooled herself into believing; it was embarrassing enough to reduce herself into thinking that. But to tell him…? He'd taunt her forever. She'd never live it down.

Then again, she'd done worse. So much worse. Memories of her past two holidays in Wonderland pranced in her mind, and the foreigner shuddered, earning an anxious glare from the man beside her.

"I don't have all f****** day, you ingrate." Black hissed, and Alice took a deep breath, slowly turning towards him.

"It's nothing." she replied, but the warden was fed up with this game. He grabbed her by her chin; pulling her upward to face him. Alice blinked in confusion, feeling uncomfortable under his touch.

"You'll either f****** tell me now or I'm leaving, and you're screwed to whatever this game does to f*** you up." he seethed, and teal orbs widened in panic at the thought. He couldn't leave her there! …Could he?

"Fine, fine!" she replied, pushing him away. Taking a deep breath, she replied, "I was thinking… For as much as you threaten me, swear at me, and try to rape me, you're… not a half bad person."

"Tch. Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Joker demanded curtly, and Alice glared up at him; hands balling into fists on her dress.

"Compared to what you do to me, it makes you sound like a Saint." the foreigner answered tersely, wrinkling her nose in annoyance at the man.

"A Saint? Have you lost that stupid, pathetic excuse for a mind already?" Black snapped, flicking her forehead. Alice rubbed the spot childishly, pouting. "I'm a _villain _in this game. That's my role. And you're just a f****** ingrate for a w**** for a princess that waltzed her way in the middle of it."

"But a villain wouldn't help a princess in distress. If anything, he'd be the one to start it." Alice contradicted thoughtfully. Black stared at her darkly.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" he deadpanned, and the brunette looked up at him in confusion. Black leaned forward so his face was inches from hers; his hands on either side of her. The foreigner would've been smart and rejected, but that deadly stare in his eye had her breath caught and her mind thinking twice before speaking. "The villain never helped the princess."

"But that doesn't-" Alice began to object, but Black cut in.

"He kidnapped her, whether she knows it or not." His answer was dark; his voice low, almost a growl. He didn't wear those usual smirks he did when he spoke of death or darkness. He was almost… frightening. It send chills up her spine and her heart skipping a beat at the sight.

Using her speechless silence as an advantage, the warden slid his fingertips across the rip of her negligee; tracing up to where the cut fabric stopped and back down again. His voice still low, he continued, "But what will the poor princess do? Go crying back to her field of princes? Or is she stuck with the villain? There's only one way to win this game, Alice, and you know that."

Alice tried to process his words, not comprehending. His gaze captured hers, and she felt herself unmoving by his touch. Fingers brushed themselves along her leg, and stains of red tinted her cheeks, but she couldn't find the words to make sense of it all. Finally, she answered rather honestly, "I don't understand."

"Tch. Figures you wouldn't. You're an idiot." Black replied bluntly, but did not pull away. Rather, he leaned forward even closer; until his breath touched on her lips. His voice was whispery and low, sending shudders down the girl's spine. "I'll just have to make you understand."

Alice hardly understood what took place next.

One moment the warden was leaning in front of her; his stare deadly enough to put Satan to shame. The next he was on top of her; his lips hungrily devouring hers. She remained limp and lifeless under his touch, unable to grasp what had just happened in a flicker of movement.

His tongue prodded against her lips, trying to force them open. When she kept them firmly shut, Black growled in annoyance, pushing her hard onto the darkened wood. Something sharp poked at her side, and Alice gasped, giving Black the moment he needed to slip his tongue into her mouth.

The brunette finally began to move underneath him as the prison guard's tongue twined with hers; playing in all spaces of her mouth. It wasn't the movement he wanted, though. She shoved against him, trying to lift him off.

"Black." she reasoned desperately underneath him, feeling uncomfortable as his hand trailed up the cut in her gown again; tugging at the silky fabric. "Please… let go."

The warden ignored her; pushing more force on the girl. Alice frowned, panicking inside. Not because she didn't want him on her- that was a problem to sort with later- but because of the force building inside of her. It was that one she had begun to grow familiar with; the one that forced her to do such unladylike deeds. She fought against it hard, praying it would go away. She didn't want to encourage the man harassing her by any means.

"Please. Get off!" Alice cried from around his mouth, angry and confused tears streaming at her eyes as she fought a war between the lustful force and the man on top of her. Black release her lips, but sloppily continued down her neck and to her shoulder.

At one point, she'd thought he'd never let her go, and it frightened her. But, after another forceful kiss, the warden pulled away; still hovering on top of her with that ever so hateful stare in his eyes. Alice gulped nervously, and the force paused, unsure whether to continue to leave.

Silence seemed to envelope them; neither spoke. They merely stared at each other; tears still streaming down Alice's flushed face, and a look of anger in Black's wine eye.

Finally- ever so finally- the guard said, "That's how you lose the game."

Alice watched him in confusion as the guard sat up- off of the foreigner- and turned towards their broken tile of escape. He didn't stop his speech, but continued it- facing away from the brunette. "I'm a villain- that's my role, and it will always be that way. That's something you should have known from the first day we met. You can change everyone in Wonderland, but you can't change their roles."

Alice was half tempted to sarcastically remark, _"You're not going emo about your role like Ace does, are you?"_ but the atmosphere quickly pushed that thought away, and enveloped the two in a tense silence. Kneeling up, Black pushed the tile, revealing ever bright sunlight. Alice had to shield her eyes from it.

The guard turned towards Alice with a dark look, despite the white glow from the lights above surrounding him, and nodded her forward. "It's time to go. We don't have much time to end this game."

* * *

…

…

…

**Don't judge me. Everyone knows that Alice + Ripped Dress + Black + Dark Space = Fanservice. It's as simple as 2+2. B| **

**NO, BLACK IS NOT GOING EMO ABOUT HIS ROLE. DX He's just mad because Alice is an idiot and doesn't get the rules. B| Plus, I really wanted to use that villain role speech- it has a better lead to later on in the series, so if you're still around to read those stories and actually remember this one, you might understand it. That is, if I even remember I put it in here. ^^;;**

**Well, off to a magical world of writing more chapters and thinking of new fan service! 8D *wants to get a shirtless Joker in one of these stories eventually…***


	7. Her Heart: Depressed

**7. Her Heart: Depressed**

Silence enveloped the couple as they trailed back to the circus; Black walking ahead while Alice struggled to stay behind. The warden paused when he heard her trip- _again-_ on the roots to a tree.

"Are you f****** coming or not?" he seethed, his ruby eye glaring heartlessly into the foreigner. Alice quickly nodded, arising back to her feet and racing to keep up with him. "What the f*** is wrong with you today?"

"…You're joking, right?" the outsider deadpanned, staring at the darker Joker in almost disbelief. Black didn't reply; simply walked ahead. Alice sighed, scratching the back of her head awkwardly.

Another tense silence flew over them, and the brunette only felt more uncomfortable with the time passing. She sighed, deciding to start up her questions. "So… What exactly is this game?"

"It's the game of Heartache. Basically, you're going to try to get it on with every guy in Wonderland. If we don't end the game, then it'll keep going on until you f*** everyone." Black replied bluntly, and Alice grimaced, shuddering at the thought.

"That's… disgusting." she answered honestly, frowning at the ground.

"Tch. Not for the guys." Black said, and Alice rolled her teal orbs.

"Hmph. No surprise there." she muttered sarcastically. Speaking up, she continued, "So, why did it affect me this time instead of the role holders?"

"Because this is already our game. You're just seeing it from our eyes." the warden answered. Alice tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked unsurely. Black sighed, spinning around to face the girl. He bent down, lifting her chin up to face him with a single finger.

"'Everyone here is going to fall in love with you'. Isn't that what the green caterpillar told you when you first came here?" the warden asked, and Alice nodded. "Think about it. Roleholders throwing themselves all over you, trying to f*** you. Only one can win, and even the losers can't help themselves. They all want you, and now you want everyone."

"Is this really how they feel?" Alice asked, more to herself than the prison guard as she placed a saddened hand against her heart. The thought of it all… it made her depressed.

"Only the losers." Black replied, standing upright and returning his attention to their destination.

Alice frowned at the space where her heart resided as she followed. The pain of being forced to fall in love… She hated it. More so, she hated what it made herself. Was this how the role holders felt all the time? The desire; the need to love? Was it as painful? Was their love only generated by force, or could they really fall in love?

She stared up at the back of Black's head, her frown intensifying with sadness. Were they unable to really love on their own? Were they so forced that they couldn't help it? Was there such a thing as genuine love in Wonderland?

Looking away, Alice closed her eyes, following slowly but closely behind the warden. No. If what he said was true, genuine love was just another foreign object to obtain in this dream world. Something they wanted, but many couldn't have. Maybe no one here could possess it.

_And neither will I._ the foreigner thought to herself.

Black glanced back at Alice, slightly surprised that she'd grown so quiet. He was even more so surprised when he saw the depressed, miserable look on her face. Eyebrows in a v-shape, he asked, "Why do you look so miserable?"

The brunette lifted her head immediately, eyes wide with surprise at the break in silence. "Huh? O-oh. Um, nothing."

"You're crying." Black noted, even more so confused. "What the f*** is wrong?"

"Hmm?" Alice touched her cheek, and sure enough, glistening droplets glided themselves down her flushed face. The foreigner blushed harder for having been caught crying, quickly wiping the tears away. "N-Nothing! I'm fine."

"You better be. We don't have time for you to f****** go around bawling your eyes out." the warden said, frowning in annoyance ahead. "White's going to get his body back in a few minutes."

"Right." Alice replied, taking a deep breath before she continued ahead. Black followed behind her this time, eyeing her suspiciously. Before he could ask what that was all about, she spoke up, "Why are you in his body anyways? How are you, I mean?"

"It's something we're able to do." the warden explained. "It's only for a little while, but we can switch bodies. It takes a lot of energy, though, so we only do it for about an hour."

"Oh." Alice said, growing quiet again. Neither bothered to start up a conversation again as the circus tents came into view, swiftly becoming replaced with the prison.

White sat lazy on the ground; his ruby eye staring boredly up at the stone ceiling, twirling his whip between his fingers. He paid no heed to the inmates around him- seeming unusually tired.

Upon hearing their footsteps, White shifted his gaze to the two, glaring in annoyance. Alice assumed it was because of the situation. Of course, per usual, the foreigner had no clue what went on in Wonderland.

"About time you got here." White hissed, refusing to get up from the ground.

"I'm sorry- we had some trouble." Alice admitted sheepishly, frowning at the redhead. He looked almost ill. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." the warden-dressed jester replied curtly. "Just a headache."

"Do you want me to go get some medicine?" Alice offered kindly, bowing down so she slightly above the Joker. White shot her a glare but huffed noisily, one hand clutching his head.

"That would be perfect. Please hurry." he said, gently waving her off. Alice nodded, already gliding down the hall. Black watched the two from behind; arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. White noticed this and narrowed his eyes. "What's that look for?"

"You're a f****** useless b******." Black spat cruelly, glaring at his counterpart.

"How so?" White demanded irritably through gritted teeth, fed up with his look-alike.

"You couldn't f****** get off your lazy ass and take care of the f****** prison? I'm not a f****** housewife, you know." the warden snapped, gesturing towards the untidy cells. White glanced at them carelessly before shrugging, turning away. Black growled.

"Please don't start an argument. I really do have a headache." White reasoned, rubbing his temples. Black glared. "Of course, you'll understand how that feels like."

"Tch." Black narrowed his ruby eye at the man, crossing his arms in front of his chest in annoyance.

* * *

"White! White, here's your medicine!" Alice called as she rushed back down the hall; a white bottle held firmly in her grip.

"Don't f****** yell! It's bad enough as it f****** is!" the Joker snapped angrily, rubbing his head in pain. Alice flinched at his words, kneeling beside the warden-dressed man's side.

"Sorry." the foreigner murmured, nestling herself on the stone ground before handing over the pill bottle to the man. "Here. I hope it helps."

"That f****** makes two of us." he muttered, twisting open the lid and tossing it to the side quickly; his nimble fingers prying out the small pills inside.

"Now, now, Black. Be polite to the young miss." White pulled on a false smile as he bent over behind the brunette; his hands gently resting themselves on her shoulders. Alice blinked in confusion, glancing between the Jokers.

"You're back in your bodies?" the outsider guessed, her finger wavering between the two.

"What the f*** does it look like, w****?" Black demanded harshly, grunting lowly in pain as the headache drowned at his drained body.

"But… I thought White had a headache." Alice said uncertainly, glancing behind her, up at the jester. White smiled gentlemanly in response.

"His body carried the headache. You see, Alice," White explained pointing at the prison guard on the ground. "When we switch bodies, our personalities and powers stay the same. His body can't withstand my powers for long, so it's drained until we're replaced. Black was lucky- it was only a headache this time."

"What can happen if you switched for a longer time?" Alice asked worriedly, teal-eyed watching over the prison guard. Black tried to ignore the two; not enjoying their discussions of him as if he wasn't even there.

White shrugged, his tone careless. "Who could say, really. We never switched for more than a day, and that was only because I wasn't around."

"What do you mean you 'weren't around'?" Alice questioned, her eyebrows knitting into a v-shape. White smiled falsely, patting her gently on the back.

"Nothing that concerns you, I'm sure." he promised, standing up. "Now, we really should get you some suitable clothing. That nightgown must be a bother to walk in."

Alice glanced down at her silky negligee and blushed wildly, her skin matching its crimson shade. Crap! She'd forgotten she was wearing this!

"U-Um, that would be much appreciated, thank you." the foreigner stammered, smiling awkwardly up at the jester. She didn't miss the sly smirk Joker returned before he faded away- probably off to go find her some gowns.

There was a small silence between she and the warden, and though it was uncomfortable on her end, she was sure it was helping his headache. Alice bit her lower lip, trying to think of a discussion that might please the Joker. Of course, death and sadism wasn't exactly her genre of conversation.

"So, how are we going to get out of this game?" Alice asked gently, her tone low and unsure; hoping not to offend him. Black certainly looked better- his skin wasn't so pale and ill struck. He did appear rather exhausted, though.

"Just like we did every other time. Get the key and unlock the box." Black answered bluntly. His tone wasn't as harsh and cruel as usual, though. The drainage was hauling over on him.

"I know, but… How am I supposed to get the key if I can't control myself?" Alice asked nervously, and Black shot her a blank glare.

"What do you mean how are you 'supposed to get the key'? You should already f****** have it." he snapped, and Alice flinched, frowning at her lap.

"W-well I did! You see, it's just… um…" She blushed, tugging at her gown. "I had it in my dress… The other one."

"And where's _that?" _the warden hissed through clenched teeth, obviously not wanting a negative answer. Alice shrunk back a little; nervous and frightened.

"I don't know exactly." she answered with full honesty, her voice low and frightened.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW? !" Black shouted, and the foreigner jumped; inching back a little.

"I-I mean, I know what territory! I-It's just, Peter had a maid change me, so my clothes could be anywhere in Heart Castle, and-" Alice was abruptly cut off from her speech.

"YOU MEAN WE F****** SPENT ALL THAT TIME GETTING OUT OF THE F****** CASTLE, AND YOU F****** LEFT THE GOD DAMNED F****** SON OF A BITCH KEY IN THAT F****** DRESS BACK THERE!" If Alice had ever seen an angry expression on Black's face, it would look childish compared to the death stare he gave her now. She could already see a beheading in the near future in his wine red eyes.

"I-I didn't mean to!" Alice squeaked, arising to her feet quickly in case she had to run. "I-It was an accident!"

"F*** THIS! YOU'RE GONNA F****** GO IN THAT F****** GOD DAMNED CASTLE AND GET THE F****** KEY YOURSELF! GOT THAT, W****? !" the prison guard barked, and Alice jumped once again, flinching.

"Y-Yes!" the female stammered, taking a step backwards.

"YOU'LL F****** BRING THAT F****** KEY HERE WHEN YOU'RE F****** DONE, GOT IT?" he continued, and Alice nodded vigorously.

"O-Okay!" she agreed, too afraid to object.

"Good, NOW GET THE F*** OUT!" the warden shouted, and Alice nodded, stumbling uneasily down the hall.

Great. This was just… fantastic.

**

* * *

*sweat drop/deep breath* Done. YES. XD I wasn't sure how to end this chapter, but suddenly I have some new ideas in mind. XD Hurr hurr~. 'Dem Wonderland boys better be ready! 8D**


	8. Her Heart: Aroused

**8. Her Heart: Aroused**

Alice frowned in frustration at the cherry blossoms beneath her feet; arms crossed firmly in front of her chest and a pout on her face. It was hard to tell from territory to territory with all of the springtime blooms arising around every corner. If she'd been new to Wonderland, she might have never found her way to Heart Castle. She was a lucky foreigner, though, and followed along the correct path to the elegant palace in the distance.

Of course, she should've known better than to believe she'd get through the day without running into _somebody _she knew.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!"

"Hmm? Oh!" Alice stumbled backwards as two men hooked onto the female's sides in flashes of black pencil-stripe suits.

"Whee! We found onee-chan!" Dee and Dum cried victoriously, holding the brunette firmly between their lean figures; sandwiching her between the two. The outsider blushed, feeling slightly claustrophobic and strange between their broad man forms.

"U-Um, were you guys looking for me?" the foreigner stammered, struggling lightly between the men; hoping to escape. Oh, the gatekeepers would have none of that.

"Yes, onee-chan." Dee said from her back, one arm constricted around her stomach while the other rested on her shoulder, pressing up firmly against her back. Alice felt uncomfortable from the contact.

"We wanted to give our onee-chan a present." Dum chimed in from her front, smirking down at the fair-haired girl that he had pressed tightly against his chest. His arm curved around the opposite side of her waist, his other hand cupping her chin so she faced him. Alice's nerves hitched at the way his pink pigments pooled into hers.

Sh*t. She could feel the urge coming on; the desire to pull either one of them closer and slam her lips against theirs'. Maybe just one kiss? It wasn't like-

_OH GOD WH__AT AM I THINKING? !_ the foreigner shouted internally, disgusted with herself. _THEY'RE JUST CHILDREN! THAT'S HORRIBLE- I'M HORRIBLE! GAH!_

"Onee-chan? Onee-chan, are you alright?" the boys asked urgently, watching as the brunette gripped her hair; hiding her vividly red face behind a curtain of brunette.

"Y-Yeah! I'm sorry, but I really have to go!" Alice gently pushed the men off of her so she could run, but the boys caught her by the wrists, tugging her violently backwards.

"But we didn't give you your present yet!" they complained, a hurt expression on their faces as they hooked arms with the young miss to keep her steady.

"Oh… fine, fine." Alice gave in with a deep sigh, feeling like a softie for giving up to easily. It was almost disgraceful. Mumbling, she asked, "What did you two want to give me?"

"You have to come to the mansion to see it, onee-chan!" Dee proclaimed excitedly, pleased that the woman had given in.

"B-But I have somewhere to go! I'm running out of time!" Alice tried to reason, trying to pry their arms away from her, but she should have known better by now than to struggle. These boys didn't take no for an answer.

Dee and Dum ignored her excuses as they literally dragged her to Hatter Territory, shoving right past the iron gates and tugging her to their bedroom. Alice paused in its doorway, peeking in cautiously as the men let go of her arms and dove inside, ransacking the room.

"It's not anything that's going to explode on me later, right?" the foreigner asked with a gulp, remembering her last unbirthday present from them. She and Gray had to restrain Julius from pulverizing the boys after their bomb nearly destroyed half of his finished locks.

"No, the stupid rabbit said we couldn't." Dum said with a pout, and Alice sighed in relief. She quickly picked up her guard again when the twins beckoned her in; two items hidden behind their backs.

Alice stepped in with great wariness, taking a seat on the edge of the couch- closest to the door, just in case she needed an escape.

"Happy Valentine's Day, onee-chan!" they sang, holding out two colorfully wrapped weapons. It was obvious they were axes from they way they were wrapped- Dee's in blue and Dum's in pink- tall and pointed, ready to chop her head off. Alice felt nervous sweat dew at her forehead, but she smiled politely, accepting the gifts.

"Thank you both, very much. You really didn't have to get me anything. _Really._" the brunette unwrapped the presents to amuse the boys, a gut feeling twisting uneasily in her stomach as she brushed her fingertips across the blade. At least it wasn't anything romantic. Thank _God _it wasn't anything romantic. She'd hate to go on another breakdown in front of the kids.

"Do you like them, onee-chan? We got them especially for you!" they said proudly, heads held high with pride. Not wanting to upset or disappoint them, Alice nodded, smiling awkwardly down at the weapons.

"They're… very thoughtful. Thank you." she assured the gatekeepers, gently setting them by her feet. She could give them to the Jokers; they'd have better use for these than she ever would.

"What about us, onee-chan?" Dum asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, did you get us anything?" Dee asked, equally curious. Alice mentally cursed herself for not bothering to buy gifts. Then again, she wasn't even planning on getting out of bed today. If this game hadn't started, she would still be asleep, or watching faceless cartoons on Nightmare's flat screen TV with a bucket of ice cream.

"U-Um…" Alice thought it over, glancing at her gown briefly, hoping she'd have something in her pockets. It then dawned on her that she was still in that torn red nightgown from Heart Castle, and the closest thing she had to a pocket was her bra, and she knew for certain that _nothing _was there… At least, she hoped not. "I-I…"

She wasn't sure whether to be grateful or terrified when the lustful urge took over, pushing the woman out of her state of mind and taking over her body. It saved time, of course, but what it would do to these kids, she had no clue.

"Actually, I do have a present." the new Alice said, smiling almost lovingly at the boys. The twins leaned forward towards her on the couch; eyed lit up eagerly. "I'm afraid I didn't wrap it, though. Is that alright?"

"Sure." they both nodded, slightly disappointed, but curious to see the present from their beloved onee-chan.

_Stop it! You'll poison their minds! Knock it off! _Alice shouted, but the force ignored her, pushing her farther from her body. Alice felt almost hollow from this, aside from the pain of her soul disconnecting from her body.

"Well here's Dee's present." Alice got up on her knees on the couch; arms constricting around the blue-eyed boy's shoulders tightly.

Her fingers gripped his raven- almost dark green- locks tightly, leaning down to press her lips against his eagerly. Dee blinked in utter confusion, feeling her small form pull him closer, straddling him on the couch. Dum stared at the two; equally dumbfounded. After a moment, Dee loosened up, smirking as he opened up his mouth, their tongues intertwining and exploring each other's mouths hungrily. When the gentler twin reached for her hips, Alice broke off the kiss suddenly, leaving the poor guy hanging. Dee leaned forward to go at her again, but Alice smirked, pressing a finger to his lips as she turned to Dum.

"And here's _Dum's _present." the brunette continued simply, climbing off of the longer-haired twin and slipping onto Dum's lap; pulling his head down so she could kiss him. Dum was already prepared for her kiss and opened his mouth wide, tightening her into a sloppy his. One hand gripped itself tightly in her hair while the other held onto her waist, keeping the female in place on his lap.

_Th-they're just kids! What am I doing? ! …What are _THEY _doing? ! _Alice cried internally, sickened and shocked by the actions that her body and the twins were participating in. The kids were going at it more than she was!

Dum broke the kiss then, moving his lips hungrily to her cheek and to her ear; his tongue lapping and sucking at her lobe. Alice moaned, moving against him, enjoying his touch. Dee crept up behind her, his own tongue tracing circles around her bare shoulders and neck.

"Onee-chan is so sweet." Dee murmured against her skin, his hand massaging her back as he licked at her exposed shoulders.

"She tastes delicious." Dum whispered huskily in the girl's ear before kissing her roughly down her jaw line and to her neck.

_Y-You guys aren't supposed to say that! How old are you two? ! _Alice cried, ashamed at both herself and them.

Dee pulled back then, pulling and pushing her onto her back on the couch, pulling up beside her as Dum hovered overtop.

"We'll be really gentle with the big sister, won't we, brother?" Dum asked, sloppily kissing the female's neck. Alice's body squirmed pleasantly against him.

"Yes, brother. Because we love the big sister." Dee agreed, caressing the side of Alice's face with his.

Both reached for the rip in her gown, their nimble fingers moving it upward gently against her skin, up to her thighs, and-

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? !"

Alice snapped back to reality at the shout, relieved it had scared off the force… for now. Her relief quickly vanished when she saw the man at the doorway.

Elliot stood in utter shock at the scene before him; his face vivid and bright red as he viewed the twins preparing to rip the silky gown off of their onee-chan. Dee and Dum sent him a glare, angered that he'd disturbed their moment.

"Stupid blondie chickie rabbit! Go find your own onee-chan!" Dee shouted angrily, waving him off.

"Yeah! Alice is ours!" Dum argued defensively, hugging tightly onto the brunette's waist. Alice struggled beneath him, trying to break them off.

"E-Elliot, a little help, please?" Alice pleaded nervously, her own cheeks a bright crimson in this embarrassing situation.

"U-Uh, erm, yes!" Elliot's voice was unusually shrill as he hurried to pry the twins off, capturing Alice in his own embrace when she stumbled forward uneasily.

"Th-Thank you." the foreigner said, quickly straightening out her gown and hair as she stepped away from the trio of men, not wanting to get in between the death stare they shared between each other.

"You brats! I'll kill you!" the rabbit in denial threatened, drawing out his gun. Alice was already charging out of the room.

"What's the hurry, little girl?" a suave, falsely innocent voice asked; a silky gloved hand grabbing hold of Alice's and pulling her aside from the twins' doorway. The brunette blushed, feeling a sense of panic and fright crawl over her body at the sound of his voice. She _knew _that voice. It was a voice that both seduced her and tried to murder her unfairly. She never knew what was behind it half the time.

Teal eyes found themselves nervously trailing up to his; trapped in his blue-eyed stare. Blood Dupre.

"I-I have somewhere to be, so if you'll excuse me-" Alice tried to kindly refuse- gently pushing him away- but Blood smirked, pulling her firmly to his chest and holding her arm up to keep her in place.

"Ah-ah, leaving now would be rude, wouldn't it? I have a gift to give you, after all." the Mafioso insisted, using his other arm to slip around Alice's waist, pulling her fragile form against his chest. Alice blushed at the contact, wishing to refuse, but the mafia boss would have none of that. He was so much like the twins; it was scary. "You aren't going to be rude to me, now are you? Especially if you're in my own home."

"N-No, but you see I really have to go. There's something that I need to do…" Alice tried to argue, but was lost in his gaze; too numb and frightened to speak.

"Stay. I want your company." Blood insisted, and Alice felt no other option but to do as he said. At least that way she could leave with her head still on her shoulders.

"…Fine." the maiden murmured in defeat, looking away uncomfortably as Blood dropped her arm, but did not remove his other from her waist. Rather, he slipped his hand to the small of her back and urged her beside him, leading her to his room. She walked beside him numbly, staring at the floor nervously. Suddenly, an epiphany hit her like a speeding train.

Blood looked exactly like her ex.

She would be going to be going to Blood's room.

In a torn red nightgown.

In the oncoming evening.

Lord, _please _say this nightmare would end soon!

**

* * *

I would've had this done in time for Valentine's Day if my mom hadn't insisted on going on the computer for "15 minutes" with turned to 1AM. B| Yeah… That's real nice. *sarcasm***

**Happy late Valentine's Day/Single's Awareness Day! *throws black confetti* Lord knows I love it. ._. *sits in lonely corner with Simba plushie and bag of chocolate candy***


	9. Her Heart: Caution, Danger Ahead!

**9. Her Heart: Caution, Danger Ahead!**

Alice did not let her guard down for a second when Blood lead her into his room; watching with narrowed eyes as the ravenette removed his coat and hat, placing it respectably on a nearby coat rack to rest. The mafia boss noticed her vigilant eyes, smirking so as he captured her gaze for a brief moment before she blushed and turned away.

"Come in. It's rude to linger in doorways." Blood said almost soothingly, but Alice could detect another emotion behind his words. She couldn't exactly place what he was hiding, though, and warily followed him to the couch. When she did not sit, Blood smirked, patting the seat beside him. "Sit."

Alice plopped down rather ungracefully into the seat beside the Mafioso, twiddling her fingers in her lap uneasily. A curtain of light brunette disguised the side of her face as she stared at her lap, her stomach twisting in uncertain knots. She could feel Blood's cobalt orbs leering at her, almost as if they could see right past her hair and to the burning red stain that had painted itself across her cheeks. This only made her more uneasy.

"Young miss…" Blood's gloved fingertips reached for her hair, pulling it to his lips. "Are you frightened? I dare say you're trying to hide from me."

"N-No!" Alice squeaked, ready to pull her hair back, but Blood's lips had already caressed the locks gently before placing it behind her ear. "I-I'm not, I swear."

"Really? You're face is so red…" Blood's fingertips trailed across her cheek, a smirk slipping onto his lips as her cheeks reddened in stain. "Rather, could it be you're thinking dirty thoughts, Alice?"

"Sh-Shut up!" the brunette stammered, swatting his hand away; closing her eyes tightly so she didn't have to look at him while she did so. Standing up abruptly, Alice marched towards the door, refusing to spare Blood the glance of her embarrassed teal eyes.

Blood laughed darkly for a moment before arising as well, following her towards the door; his eyes watchful and intrigued. Alice always intrigued him. He didn't love her- he lusted for her, just about as much as any other man in Wonderland did. He saw her as a prize to be won; something unique to flash off- to prove they couldn't have her and he could.

He was selfish, yes, but he didn't care. He might not have even known. He was accustomed to getting his way.

And no little girl was going to stop that.

Alice's heart skipped a beat when she felt a hand overlap hers on the doorknob; a shadow casting in front of her own, mixing with the shade on the door. Sweat threatened to dew on the back of her neck, and goosebumps arose across her body, but the foreigner attempted to remain composed and calm.

"Leaving already? But you just got here." Blood's voice was whispery in her ear; his hot breath playing against her skin. She shivered.

"I-I have some business to attend to. I should have been there hours ago." Alice half-lied, glancing nervously at a wall clock nearby. She was running out of time.

"Stay, I insist." Blood pushed, one arm snaking its way around the front of her waist. The foreigner shifted uncomfortably in his arms, feeling caged. "I never had the chance to give you your present."

"P-Present?" Alice stammered, confused. Blood smirked, and she'd wished she hadn't spoken.

"It's Valentine's Day, is it not?" the ravenette breathed in her ear simply, as if it were an obvious answer.

"Y-Yes, but you really didn't have to get me anything. I'm not really into Valentine's Day." the foreigner confessed nervously, trying to turn the knob for escape, but Blood's hand squeezed on hers, pausing her actions.

"Well I'm afraid it's not something I can return, so you'll just have to accept it." he whispered to her huskily, his strong hands gliding to the front of her gown; running down past her breasts, over her stomach, and to her hips. Alice blushed, trying to wiggle free, but the Mafioso would have none of that.

"I'd much rather not, thank you. I really have to go." the foreigner insisted, prepared to open the door and flee. Blood was faster, though.

Noticing her subtle movements, he violently yanked the girl away from the door. With a swift, sudden movement, he pinned her down to the couch; crawling overtop of her, his chest pressed tightly against hers. Alice blinked in confusion, hardly able to comprehend what just happened. Her mind felt dizzy and fogged, yet something painful was easing its way in.

Oh sh*t.

Blood's gleaming and mischievous eyes stared into hers, as if attempting to pull her under his trance. He smirked that lustful grin that sent the foreigner blushing and uncomfortable. She could feel his weight pushing her down, forcing her further into the cushioned seats.

"B-Blood!" Alice squeaked, her cheeks a vivid rose color as she tried to push the man off of her, but the Mafioso remained planted overtop the foreigner; chuckling darkly at her struggles. "G-Get off! What do you think you're doing? !"

"I'm giving you your Valentine's Day present." the man replied easily, lowering his lips to her neck; licking her skin. Alice squirmed underneath him, her blush deepening.

"L-Let go of me! I don't… I don't want this! Let me go!" the brunette cried, biting her lip as she fought between Blood and the unnerving force trying to pry her from her body. The last thing she needed was to become possessed around _this _guy.

"Is that so?" Though she couldn't see it, Alice knew an evil grin had spread itself across his face. His tongue traced up her exposed skin towards her jaw line. She squirmed underneath him, holding back her instinctive moans. "That's what you say, but your body thinks something entirely different."

"Just let me go!" the foreigner argued, trying to shove his head away. Blood merely lifted his lips to her ear; lapping at her lobe while his hand reached for her breast, massaging it through the thin silk fabric. "You're so comfortable with all of the other men around here. What's one more to you?"

Alice froze. "Excuse me?"

"It isn't every day you get a chance to score the mafia boss." Blood replied conceitedly, sending another quick lick up her neck. "Our little slut needs every man she can get, doesn't she? I'm doing you a favor."

Alice was silent for a moment, processing his words as he worked gingerly on her chest. When they finally sunk in, an angered cry escaped from her lips; her fist coming in quick contact with the ravenette's cheek.

Blood blinked in confusion, suddenly facing the back of the couch; his cheek tingling and dyed in red. Alice glared angrily from beneath him, her fist held up defensively in front of her in case he tried anything again.

"You…You're such a… a… a jackass!" Alice cried, unable to come up with a better word to describe the man before her. "You're always to rude to me, but I've never done anything to you! If you hate me so much, then at least be civil and leave me alone!"

Blood composed himself by the time her rant was finished; his expression dark. Angered. She'd angered the Mafioso. That was never a good sign.

Cobalt eyes glared heartlessly into hers as the ravenette pushed himself back on her- pinning her fists above her head. He leaned forward; his lips hovering over hers. "Swearing isn't very ladylike."

With that, his lips pressed roughly against hers, trying to pry them apart so he could stick his tongue in.

As Blood worked on her from above, she could feel the force overcoming her; possessing her. It was painful. She inwardly cried and shrieked in pain; the exterior of her face twisting up in odd expressions. It felt like her breath was taken away, making room for whatever force felt the need to take over her.

Shocking the Mafioso, this new Alice used all of her strength to crawl to her knees; pushing herself on top of the ravenette instead, sloppily allowing his tongue to explore her mouth as she did to his. Blood watched her in confusion for a moment, but smirked deviously; hands on her hips, moving her body along on top of his with a tempo.

When their kiss broke, he knelt up, prepared to push her back down underneath. "I'm afraid that _I _prefer to top."

"That's too bad." Alice panted huskily, her lips at his neck as she tried to push him back over. Blood's eyebrow twitched annoyance, also putting up a fight to overcome her. He was never on the bottom. He enjoyed the feel of control, and nothing she did was going to take that from him.

"Don't argue with me." he threatened, his hand at her thigh; his thumb tracing circles inwardly on her leg.

"Don't control me." the foreigner retorted, reaching for the buttons on his collared shirt. Alice mentally screamed at herself for arguing with the Mafioso; Blood wasn't good with not getting his way.

Blood glared, clicking his tongue in anger once before throwing himself on top of her, ripping the nightgown up further. Alice held onto his shoulders steadily, both trying to take control and urge him forward. His tongue created long licks along her arms and neck.

Before he could rip the gown right off of her fragile frame, there appeared to be an interruption at the door.

"Hey, this isn't my room… Oh! Hey, Alice!"

The foreigner blacked out for a second or two, but sat up unsteadily- back in control of her body- on the couch. Blood sat up as well- glaring cruelly at the knight at the doorway.

"Ace?" Alice tested the name, confused. What was he doing here? Not that she wasn't grateful! But… how did he get past the front gate?

Remembering her former incident with the twins, Alice blushed, immediately knowing the answer. Oh. That's how.

"You should leave. You're interrupting us." Blood hissed, one hand firmly pressing itself against Alice's shoulder, preparing to lower her back on the couch. Ace laughed heartily from the doorway.

"Sorry, mafia dude! I kind of need Alice now." Ace said, grinning a false, sugarcoated grin as he waved off the hatter. Blood's eyes narrowed.

"What do you need her for?" the ravenette demaned, annoyed. "We're quite busy right now."

"Haha! My boss wants to see her- she's late. Naughty, naughty, Alice!" the crimson-eyed man teased, winking at the maiden. Alice's eyebrows pushed together in confusion.

"Vivaldi wants to see me?" the foreigner asked in confusion, slyly slipping out from Blood's grip and making her way to the door. Blood glared from behind.

"My boss needs you." Ace replied simply, shrugging. "Better hurry, Alice, or both our heads will roll." The knight smirked at the thought of this, and Alice shuddered.

"Um, okay." The maiden replied, her teal eyes glancing once nervously at Blood. The mafia boss glared, and she averted her eyes from his deadly gaze.

"We'll finish this tonight. Come to the front gate." Blood ordered, waving the two off. Ace grinned, pulling Alice's hand in his as they stepped out to the hallway, preparing to leave. Like hell she'd come tonight.

"You and the mafia boss were certainly into each other. Was Alice going to give up her virginity so soon?" Ace teased, poking the woman's cheek. Alice blushed wildly, shaking her head.

"Of course not! It's not my fault, I swear!" the foreigner argued defensively, feeling a little better when they stepped out of the front door to the mansion and past the gates; heading for the castle. "It's this stupid game. I hate it."

"Another game?" Ace mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "That explains the spring fever everywhere."

"Tch." Alice clicked her tongue in frustration, pouting. "It's like Valentine's Day is everywhere. I can't stand it."

"Does that mean you don't want your present from me?" the knight pouted childishly, his red eyes wide with sadness. He looked like a little lost puppy. Alice felt a pang of guilt.

"I-It depends, I guess." the woman muttered, looking away; her cheeks stained in light pink. Ace smirked, pausing in front of her; causing the foreigner to stop. She looked up in confusion at the man. "Why'd you stop?"

"Hey, Alice…" Ace leaned forward; his gloved hands linking with hers, his forehead pressing against her own. Alice blushed, not enjoying where this was going. "Want to be _my _valentine?"

**

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger. *evil laughter* XD**

**Sorry this took forever. D8 This story is really giving me some bad writer's block. Luckily we only have 5-7 chapters left in this thing, so that's good news for me. XD Plus some Joker x Alice action… French maid gowns… Joker in a shower… the usual fan service stuffs. XD **

**I'm **_**really, really, really **_**hoping I don't go into the M-zone with Ace in the next chapter… it gets a little dirty… I'll try not to go overboard. ^^;; I'll try to go only as far as the games go. XD FFF Yeah. Might as well be M. XD LOL.**

**Sorry if I'm going OOC with the characters or this story sucks completely. D8 I wasn't exactly prepared for this story, so it's mainly just a bunch of fan service thrown together with sexual harassment and very little plot. B| The next story… GAWD I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE IT. XD I'm pumped for it. Genderbending, anyone? Probably won't be out until the beginning of April- I'm hoping to post the first chapter on April first. We'll see how that goes. XD**


	10. Her Heart: Lost

**10. Her Heart: Lost**

A bright, vivid splash of scarlet threw itself across the maiden's cheeks; her teal crystals widening at the question. "W-what?"

Ace smirked, his crimson eyes leering at her, enjoying her reaction. He slipped one of his hands from her touch, gliding it down the front of her body. "You heard me."

Alice shivered, her blush stretching to her ears as she struggled to pry him away. "A-Ace! Let go! What do you think you're doing? !"

Ace's smirk intensified with her struggles; slipping his fingers towards the hem of her gown. The foreigner trembled. "I'm making you my valentine."

Without so much as a chance to catch her breath, Ace toppled on top of the girl; his knees slyly pushing her legs apart while his hands gripped her wrists like iron cuffs, pinning her onto the moist soil beneath him. Alice blinked in confusion, trailing her gaze to his chin, then his lips, and finally meeting his eyes; chills rushing throughout her spine at the lustfully evil stare that bored into hers. It was as if he was invading her inside and out, showing her his actions beforehand.

"A-Ace!" the foreigner squeaked, trembling underneath his broad form. His tattered jacket displayed a private curtain around the girl; hiding her from view. He leaned his head forward; his tongue trailing in a long, sloppy lick up her neck. The brunette shuddered uncomfortably, growing queasy. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"I already told you." The knight's breath was hot against her skin, causing her blush to deepen. "I'm making you my valentine. Your mine, Alice."

He chuckled darkly, his tongue pressing against the girl's skin and sliding up to her jaw line, searching for her lips. Alice struggled underneath his iron grip, but this only seemed to encourage him.

"Ace, s-stop it! Right now!" Alice ordered, but Ace silenced her with a kiss; his tongue pushing deeply into her mouth, intertwining with hers. Alice's eyes went wide in shock, unable to comprehend the movement the knight was making above her.

Though she could not see it, Alice could feel his hands pulling together- removing the gloves that attached themselves to him quickly. Rather than given the chance to use this as her escape, Ace quickly grasped both of her wrists with one hand; the other sliding down her front.

"Wh-What is your hand touching? !" Alice demanded, her tone coming out like a stunned mother as Ace groped one of her breasts. The brunette squeaked, banging against the ground, hoping to release herself from him. All that did was bring him closer. "Stop it! Let me go!"

"You're so sensitive, Alice." Ace murmured, his lips at her ear. He grinned mischievously, his tongue lapping at her lobe. Alice shuddered, a small, shameful noise coming from her throat.

"A-Ace, I mean it. If you don't stop… I… I'll…" Alice tried to threaten, but Ace's hand had slid its way underneath her gown; toying underneath. The knight smirked as she squeaked; her body growing rigid.

"You'll what, Alice?" he asked in amusement, watching the flushed faces she made as he toyed with her- both emotionally and physically.

"Stop. I… I'll…" Alice tried again, her voice weaker this time; her breath growing into pants. She hated him for this. She couldn't stand it. Unfortunately, it didn't matter in situations like this. Her feelings were nothing compared to the greedy force that restrained her from control of her body, allowing the knight to continue his assault. She tried to fight, but there was only so many times she could fight this, wasn't there? Would she ever grow tired of it? Would it just be better to let them all screw her and finish the game that way, rather than-

_WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? ! _Alice thought to herself in shock, interrupting her own former thoughts. No, those weren't hers. They didn't belong to her. Those were ideas from this spell; thoughts that urged her to give into lust. There was no way dear, sweet Alice would confess to such passion. Ashamed and disgusted with herself, Alice fought to regain her body- closing her eyes tightly as Ace continued playing with her empty shell for a body.

"You say you don't want it, but your body says something else." Ace breathed against her neck, biting down slightly on her shoulder; her body squirming underneath him. His teeth sunk into her skin, leaving a mark before he pulled back up; blood pigmented eyes staring gleefully at the woman below him. "You're delicious, Alice. I want to eat you up."

_Concentrate. _the foreigner thought to herself determinedly, trying to ignore the seductive words spilling from the knight's lips like honey. _You have to concentrate! If you don't, he'll… _She stopped at that, shuddering at the mere thought.

"Will you let me eat you up, Alice?" Ace whispered, smirking against her neck- sending another small lick across her skin. "You're already wearing such a sexy dress… You didn't think I wouldn't want to have you, did you?"

Alice remained silent underneath him; her expression tight in concentration. She couldn't have him bothering her; not at this moment. She had to get through this- for the sake of her sanity!

"Alice…" Ace hovered overtop of her now; his expression strangely serious and aroused. His fingertips trailed across her cheek, grinning at the blush that followed it. "You're so sensitive…"

_WHACK!_

The knight's head reeled to the side; crimson eyes wide and confused at the sudden contact that had come to his face. He gently reached for his cheek, feeling the red stain and tingling motion underneath. His expression went hollow as the brunette took this chance of his uncharacteristic actions to slip out and begin running for her life.

It didn't take long for Ace to catch up.

"Wait a minute, Alice. Don't you want to play?" That false, pretending smile of his mocked the girl- her wrist captured by his hand. "I know I do." He eyed her hungrily.

"Leave me alone, Ace!" Alice demanded, shaking her wrist angrily, breaking free once again from his hold. The knight smiled in amusement at the girl struggling to run from him; tripping on several tree trunks and such nearby.

"You'll never get back to the Jokers if you keep falling like that." Ace teased. Alice paused, whipping her head around to face her assaulter.

"…How did you know I was going to see the Jokers?" the foreigner demanded, backing away uneasily when the knight stepped forth; pausing a few feet away from the foreigner.

Grinning widely, Ace replied, "They sent me to come get you. They were tired of waiting."

"…Why did they send you?" Alice demanded, taking another step back. Why would the Jokers send Ace? Were they even friends? She had trouble picturing the knight agreeing with the redheads for any moment in time. They seemed like the types that would be naturally annoyed by his charades.

"Why don't you come with me and find out?" Ace offered, holding out a hand towards the girl. Alice glared at the palm, quickly shaking her head.

"N-no. I'll find them on my own." the brunette assured, taking another step back. Ace raised an eyebrow, smirking as the foreigner quickly spun around, running out of sight.

* * *

"WHAT THE F*** DO YOU MEAN, YOU LET HER GO? !" Black roared, storming back and forth angrily across the prison; scowling at the knight before him. Ace's false grin only irked him more.

"She said she'd come here on her own. I thought she'd make it here by now." the knight said simply with a careless shrug, leaning back against one of the cell bars. Black growled, irritated.

"When I f****** give you a God damned order, you're supposed to f****** follow it." the warden hissed, pointing his whip at the knight. Ace rose a challenging eyebrow, smirking.

"I did. You said, 'Get the f****** w**** here now, even if you f****** have to take her down to do it.' I tried both, so I didn't disobey you." Ace pointed out. The prison guard huffed angrily, one hand gripping the front of his wine red bangs.

"F****** idiot. She's f****** weak as hell! How the f*** weren't you able to bring her here? ! You said you f****** took her down- well I don't f****** see her here!" the warden shouted. Ace shrugged.

"I did take her down- straight to the ground." the knight smirked deviously, recalling the memory. "She's really sensitive, you know. Any little touch drives her crazy."

Black stopped his pacing abruptly, standing upright at the knight's words. "What the f*** did you say?"

"I didn't get to screw her, but I was close. She punched a little too early." the knight complained, childishly rubbing the spot where she'd hit him. He glanced up at his boss, surprised to see his frame discreetly shaking. "Joker?" He smirked, quickly understanding. "Ah, did Joker want to touch Miss Alice, too~? You'll love her expressions; they're so-"

His speech was abruptly cut off by a piece of stone flying past his face- missing by inches. Ace blinked in confusion, eyes locking with that of Black's infuriated single red one. He burst into laughter, a wide grin spread across his face.

"Ah, so you _did _want to touch Miss Alice~! I wonder what she thinks, hmm?" Ace teased, sidestepping as another stone came whirling past.

"If you want to f****** keep that smile on your face, then GET THE F*** OUT!" Black roared, tossing another stone- taking it from some loose spots in an empty cell.

"I have to go anyways. See you later, Blackie~!" Ace taunted, waving quickly before fading back to the circus- barely missing another larger stone coming his way.

Black gritted his teeth angrily, his hand balled into a fight fist. "I'll kill that son of a bitch."

* * *

**Kinda short-ish chapter. Sorry. ^^; Hope the Ace moment makes up for it. I was gonna do a LOT more detail into that, but well… there's only so far you can go without heading into the M-zone. -_-'' *deep sigh* Oh well. Next chapter Alice goes to the amusement park! 8D And which role holder gets a surprising make out scene? Like sands through the hourglass, Stay tuned for the Days of our Lives. XD FFFffff My dad has been leaving soaps on the TV for too long. ^^;;**


	11. Her Heart: Going Round

**11. Her Heart: Going Round**

She was going to kill that damned knight. Grasp his throat between her fingers and yank that grinning head off with a pop loud enough for all of Wonderland to hear. Claw at that pearly smile he flashed around like a womanizer; take him down to the very depths of hell.

Damn him, alright. Damn him straight to hell!

"Crap." Alice huffed worriedly, frowning as she pushed away another cherry blossom branch; turquoise eyes scanning the forest uneasily. It was all the same. Everywhere she looked, springtime had surrounded her. Every branch- every tree, every blossom, ever step- was similar.

He'd gotten her lost.

"Ace, you idiot." the maiden moaned grumpily, trying to cover up her torn gown to the best of her ability as she stumbled blindly through the woods. "You just _had _to harass me, didn't you? Now I've lost time, and I can't find my way out of here!"

Alice paused in her steps, blinking in realization. "…And I'm talking to myself. Can this day get _any _worse?"

"WAH! DON'T EAT ME, CHU~!" a loud battle cry squealed throughout the woods, and Alice slowly- not to mention regretfully- turned around, bracing herself. She knew that sound anywhere…

As if on cue, a flash of green, red, and yellow burst in front of her; the brown-eared mouse's emerald orb wide and horrified as he raced ahead, straight towards the foreigner. His hands were spread widely in front of him; his little legs pacing as fast as he could from the supposed demon chasing after him.

"Gah!" Alice let out a small squeak as the teenaged boy toppled clumsily onto the outsider; his head landing on top of her chest as they fell onto the moist soil beneath.

"Ow…" the foreigner rubbed the back of her head tiredly, trying to sit back up and comprehend what just happened. It took her a few moments to realize there was a boy laying on top of her. Eyes wide and a blush painting across her cheeks, Alice pushed at Pierce's head, trying to force him off. "P-Pierce! Get off of me!"

"Wh-wha-? A-Alice-chan!" the redhead boy squeaked, blinking his wide eye in confusion at the girl. "I-I'm sorry, chu!"

"Pierce, please! Just get… off…" Alice's voice trailed off as she stared at the boy, analyzing his expression. He stared at her, as if anticipating for her to finish her sentence. She could feel that pain again; the jabbing of invisible knives at her soul. No. Not again. Not here, not now!

"Alice-chan?" Pierce asked timidly, staring down at her face; admiring it.

Slowly, Alice- no, not Alice, but this force- brushed her fingertips across the boy's cheek, pulling his lips down to hers. Pierce's eye widened in shock at the small brush of their lips, but Alice managed to pull herself back before anything went too far.

"I-I'm sorry!" the maiden cried, quickly pushing the boy off and rising to her feet; straightening out her gown to the best of her advantage. It didn't even resemble a gown anymore; more like silky rags.

"Alice…" Pierce rose up as well, tilting his head to the side as he watched Alice thoughtfully; a tingling feeling left where she'd pecked him just ever so gently.

Alice coughed uncomfortably, feeling queasy under his gaze. "Erm, where's Boris? He was chasing you, wasn't he?"

At the mention of the stray animal, Pierce squeaked loudly; diving behind Alice and using her as a shield. Alice sighed, frowning at the boy.

"S-scary cat! Scary cat!" the boy cried, resembling a small child. Alice sighed, patting his head gently, hoping to comfort him and stop his senseless tears.

"Where did you last see him?" she asked, hoping perhaps Boris could help her find a way back. She must have been by the Amusement Park, and with as many times as Boris had snuck to Heart Castle, she was sure he could find her a way out.

Pierce tapped his chin thoughtfully, sighing in relief at his answer. "By the tower."

"And where are we now?" Alice rose an eyebrow, frowning.

"The amusement park." Pierce answered simply, smiling gleefully at his answer. Alice groaned, planting her palm against her face in annoyance.

"Fine. Can you take me to the park at least? If Boris is there, I want him to help me get to the castle." the foreigner said. Pierce frowned; his eye watery.

"But what if he tries to eat me! Don't let him eat me, Alice-chan, chu!" the mouse weeped. Alice groaned, huffing in irritation.

"He won't eat you, I promise. Now please, to the amusement park?" Alice pleaded, frowning up at Pierce. His emerald eye blinked in confusion, and he thought for a moment before grinning widely like a child- spinning around so he was in front of her now.

"I'll take Alice to the amusement park… if she gives me another kiss!" the redhead reasoned happily, clapping his hands together at the idea. Alice blushed wildly, taking an unsteady step backwards.

"Wh-What? ! N-No, Pierce!" the brunette reasoned, waving her hands rapidly in front of her.

"But Alice…" Pierce's ears flattened against his glistening locks; his grass pigmented eye wide and watery, as if he'd burst into rejected tears right then. His expression was so helpless… It pulled at her heartstrings.

Damn those foreign heartstrings.

"Oh… Fine! One kiss, and that's it, understand?" the foreigner reasoned, not even bothering to control the pink stain across her cheeks. Pierce smiled gleefully as she reached up on her tiptoes; planting a small peck on his cheek before turning away.

"Yay! Thank you, Alice-chan!" Pierce sang happily, hugging the girl from behind. Alice roughly brushed him off.

"Okay, okay! Now please take me to the park!" Alice waved him off, and Pierce nodded eagerly; taking Alice's hand in his as he guided her away.

* * *

The Amusement Park was a monstrosity all on its own; it didn't even need the rides to look utterly horrendous to the foreigner, though those coasters certainly didn't help itself. How Gowland ever came up with these deathtraps was far beyond her.

Alice stared up at the distant attractions beyond the entrance gates to which she and Pierce stood; the yellow metal rattling noisily, the air filled with the scent of funnel cakes and sounds of flailing screams…

It was more frightening than Black Joker's prison.

"Come on, Alice-chan! We can ride, chu!" Pierce sang happily, tugging her towards the entrance gates, but the foreigner stubbornly shook her head, pulling her arm away.

"Not today, Pierce." she tried to put him down gently, shaking her head. "I have to get going."

"But why?" Pierce whined. Alice huffed, rubbing her temples; an oncoming headache threatening to arise.

"Because I'm _busy _today. Nevermind waiting for Boris- I think I can get to the castle myself. Thanks for your help, Pierce." the foreigner tried to reason with a quick goodbye, preparing to leave, when something caught her arm. Sighing, she said, "Pierce, I-"

"Hey, lookie here! Why didn't you say the little miss was coming over today?" Alice blinked in confusion up at Gowland; his bright, golden-rayed jacket giving him away. How he could wear such material in the summer was incomprehensible to her- but then again, it was Spring now, wasn't it? Perhaps it wasn't all that strange… for now.

"Um, hi, Gowland." Alice said uncertainly, waving lightly to the grinning elder man at her side. "What are you doing here?"

"I own the place, don't I? Shouldn't I be here?" Gowland joked lightly. Alice blushed lightly, feeling stupid.

"Yes, I suppose. Sorry, my mind's not in the right place today." the brunette apologized, running one hand through her hair uncomfortably.

"Hmm…" Gowland glanced at Pierce, snickering. "I can see- you're on a date with the kid! I was sure you'd go for the tomcat…" He self-claimed musician sighed, almost in annoyance. "'Guess I lost the bet…"

"N-No! No date!" Alice quickly objected, waving her hands wildly in front of her in rejection- hoping that Pierce didn't get his hopes up too high. "I'm not dating anyone. _Ever. _I was just leaving for Heart Castle, actually…"

"In that?" Gowland rose an eyebrow, tilting his head at the gown. He scratched his facial hair awkwardly. "I may not be with the styles kids wear these days, but that dress looks pretty messed up…"

"Um, yeah. It's a long story actually…" Alice replied, her blush deepening uncomfortably.

"No problem! We'll get you fixed right up for whatever Valentine you have today!" Gowland assured her, swinging an arm over the girl. Pierce watched in curiosity from the side, too afraid to speak up. Alice blinked in confusion, shocked to find several workers of the park now in front of her.

"Wha-? !" Alice cried in confusion, suddenly lifted up by the crowd and carried to whatever doom Gowland had in store.

* * *

The dress was certainly something that belonged in the amusement park…

And _only _the amusement park.

Alice was certain she'd never seen so much yellow in her life. The gown was the shade of a banana, with puffed sleeves at the top and a puffy gown that stretched to her knees. White music notes were spread across the front, along with a few horses from the Merry-Go-Round. Light blue rimmed the edges, and matching flats shined on her feet overtop white and yellow striped socks. Even her usual bow had been replaced with a yellow monstrosity.

It was horrifying.

"You look cute, sweetpea!" Gowland complimented with a wide, toothy grin as the girl stepped out of Gowland's bathroom and into his bedroom; trying her best to keep a smile on her face. She'd hate to offend the man that was kind enough to get her out of that horribly revealing nightdress.

"Thanks." the brunette said politely, secretly wondering if she'd have time to stop back at Clover Tower to pick up her usual gown. She'd hate to be caught dead in this.

"Do you like it?" the duke asked. Alice mentally groaned, physically keeping up the false grin to please him

"It's certainly… different. I like the shoes." Alice searched for a compliment, sticking with the only normal piece of this outfit. Gowland smiled nonetheless, nodding.

"You can keep it." he assured her, waving it off. Alice smiled uncomfortably. Joy.

"Erm, thank you." Alice said once again, attempting to view all angles of the gown. She'd die a laughing stock if anyone else saw her in this. Especially the Jokers…

_Oh crap! The Jokers! _Alice thought inwardly, quickly panicking. Ace said they wanted her! Oh crap, crap, crap! She'd have an earful if she didn't get there now! "Thank you for the gown, Gowland, but I really must be going." Alice said unsurely, searching for the exit. It was hard to see anything behind the unusually large piles of instruments surrounding the room. He didn't even know how to play them.

"What's the rush, sweetpea? Something buggin' ya?" Gowland asked curiously, watching the girl fumble around in circles, searching for the door.

"S-sort of. I have to leave now. Goodbye!" Alice tried to escape when she spotted the door, but Gowland's arm swung around her shoulders, pulling her back.

"Stay a while! Relax, have fun! That's what the park's here for, aint it?" The musician said heartily, smiling widely. Alice frowned, biting her lip.

"I don't…" Alice trailed off. She could feel it. Underneath her skin, tugging at her- pushing at her. Her body growing numb, but her soul in pain; the anxiety practically unbearable.

"Atta girl! Come hang out for a while- I'll get ya some wine!" Gowland offered, unaware of the mental battle occurring in the foreigner's head. The man gently led the maiden to the bed, setting her down before preparing to leave and get her a drink.

"Gowland." Alice's tone was low, quiet. She gripped the cuff of the man's jacket, tugging him back.

_No!_

"Hmm? Something the matter?" Sky blue eyes locked with a teal pair; his confused orbs watching the girl's hollow expression, unsure. "You feeling sick, hon?"

_Stop it!_

Alice reached up on her tiptoes, surprising the musician as she pulled him down; her lips pressing against his.

_Knock it off!_

"A-Alice? !" Gowland broke the kiss, his expression wide-eyed and confused at the girl's sudden assault. The foreigner frowned, pulling him down again to kiss him. The amusement park owner remained still under her touch, unable to wrap his head around the situation.

_Please stop!_

The force inside Alice noticed this and frowned in frustration, pulling back for a brief moment. Alice had thought it would just leave, but no, this force got whatever it wanted.

Alice stood up, and with a swift movement, pushed the duke onto the bed. Gowland blinked in confusion, even more so shocked when the foreigner crawled overtop; a lustful look in her eye.

"Play me a song." she whispered huskily, pressing her lips against his once again; briefly, giving him a chance to answer.

_Stop it! Please!_

"A song?" Gowland felt confused by the words. Alice huffed stubbornly, her hands pushing onto his shoulders roughly; her lips trailing across his neck before back onto his; her tongue prodding against his lips, trying to force them open.

It took him a while, but finally the duke began to respond; opening his mouth, allowing her to explore inside. Her tongue intertwined with his before exploring inside his mouth; his own tongue repeating the same. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer against his chest.

_Stop! Please, just- …Are those footsteps?_

Panic settled in as steady footsteps sounded outside, but the lustful force didn't care; she was too wrapped up in the willing participant below her on the bed.

_Stop it! Those are footsteps! Wh-What if they find you? ! What if they find _me? ! Alice cried inwardly, flailing about in horror. She could've sworn she heard the force talk back to her, but it was too low for her to understand.

"Hey old man!" Oh sh*t. She knew that voice.

_Don't come in here! _Please _don't come in here!_ Alice's soul was on the verge of invisible tears now, praying this moment wouldn't come.

_Click! _The door. It was unlocked. Its knob turning; a mass of pink stepping in.

"Did you see- OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL? !" Boris stumbled backwards against Gowland's door; pure fear on his expression at the sight of Alice and Gowland going at it.

Both heads whipped up to face the cat in embarrassment; Alice finally back in her body with cheeks stained in a deep enough red to put Ace's jacket to shame. Gowland glared bitterly at the stray.

"Boris! Learn to knock!" the old man snapped, frustrated. Alice quickly pushed herself off of the duke, shaking as she scurried to the door.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON? !" Boris cried, his hands clawing at his eyes helplessly. "MY EYES! IT BURNS!"

"S-Sorry! I have to go!" Alice squeaked, already bursting out of the door and soon enough, out of the amusement park.

It would be a long time before she went back there.

* * *

Her legs continued to pump across the Country of Clover, but where she was going, she was unsure. All she knew was that she needed to get away from the Amusement Park, and _fast._

Something strong came in contact with the girl, sending her falling over.

"Ow… Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Alice tried to apologize, her eyes blurry as she tried to make out the other figure that had fallen.

"F*** no! I'm f****** pissed!"

"Black?" Alice tilted her head in confusion, finally taking in the form of the prison guard- in his twin's body, of course- across from her; rubbing his ruby locks in frustration.

"Who the f*** else would it be, you f****** ingrate?" the warden snapped, but Alice sighed in relief nonetheless.

The darker Joker blinked in confusion as the brunette dove at him; her arms constricting tightly around his waist in a hug. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

"Are you f****** pregnant already? You have more f****** moodswings than when you're f****** on your damned period!" the warden snapped, and the brunette blushed, quickly pulling herself away.

"S-sorry! I've had a long day…" Alice apologized, looking away uncomfortably. What had come over her? Why'd she bother to hug him- or even admit she was glad to see him? Hmph. With all that went on today, maybe she was going off the deep end.

"Tch. I see. What the f*** are you _wearing?_" the prison guard hissed, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the brightly colored gown Alice fashioned. The foreigner's eyes widened, recalling the gown she'd been reduced to wear.

"I-It wasn't my choice! Gowland insisted." the foreigner explained, her blush deepening; recalling earlier events. Joker's eye narrowed.

"Tch. As if I give a sh*t." the warden stood up, flickering a glance of annoyance at the jingling noise his hat gave away before nodding for the girl to stand. "We're going to the prison first. There's no f****** way I'm being seen with you in that."

Alice looked away nervously, nodding once obediently. No need to piss him off more than he already was. "Sure."

"Let's get moving." the Joker muttered, taking the girl's wrist gingerly; pulling her towards the circus.

* * *

…**Words cannot describe how hard the Gowland x Alice moment was to write. I hardly know Gowland's character- I see him like an Uncle to Alice D8- and writing his make-out scene was like ";A;…" I had to listen to "Blah Blah Blah" by Ke$ha until I got a good feel of writing it. ._.**

**I hope this chapter scarred you all a good deal. XD This is probably the most hardcore Gowland x Alice stuff I'll ever write. |||OTL… I wanted to get it more detailed and stuff, but I couldn't. DX It just wouldn't let me. ;~;**

**Aww. Small Black x Alice moment. ^w^ He must be still pissed about Ace's rendezvous with Alice. Hurr…. Blackie 'ol chap, just wait to you find out what went down with her and Gowland. XD Either you'll die of laughter or want to burn your mind from the image.**


	12. Her Heart: Kissed

**12. Her Heart: Kissed**

The dim lights of the dark stone prison welcomed the unusual couple back, providing a moist air from the spring warmth outside. Broken toys laid lifelessly at their feet as the jester-costumed man led the foreigner down the brick-floored hallway, eyes scanning for the warden's look alike.

Was she supposed to be afraid? She should be. The Jokers were hated by all in Wonderland. They wielded powers similar to the almighty- and horribly dorky- incubus himself, if not more powerful. They could kill her with one blow if they wanted. They could lock her up in this very prison, force her to remain as their prisoner forever…

But they didn't, and she wasn't afraid. No, that was a lie. She _was _afraid, but not of the Jokers. She couldn't fear them anymore; they had her back in her time of trouble. They'd become unlikely allies. No, what she feared was her attachment.

These prison walls… These dim lights, the broken toys… Even the prison guard at her side made her feel comfortable. These things had become _familiar _to her. The prison, the circus, the Jokers… To be so uncomfortable in this strange environment…

_That _was truly terrifying.

"Um, Black. What happened to that cell?" Alice asked, breaking the silence when her teal orbs came in contact with a decent sized hole on the side of one of the empty cells. It didn't appear big enough to fit a body- especially those sick, twisted masks the men forced their prisoners to wear- so it was obvious there was no escape, but she was sure it hadn't been there before.

The warden's ruby eye shifted towards the hole briefly, giving off a small grunt in annoyance at the sight before continuing down the hall; earning the confused stare of a foreigner. "Nothing." His reply was short and blunt.

"Doesn't look like nothing." Alice mumbled under her breath, but didn't bother to push the subject any further than necessary.

Silence enveloped the two as they continued their search for White, eventually finding him near Black's bedroom on the second floor; sitting outside the door with his whip between his fingers, twirling it in circles in boredom.

Alice usually didn't see this side of the jester. He was always so suave and quick- given a silver tongue that could make any woman blush, and eyes that convinced you to follow his deeds easily. He manipulated you with words; that was his strong suit.

But the truth was entirely the opposite. Seeing him sit there; tired and bored, hardly working… He was so useless!

White's eye met Alice's for a brief moment- their footsteps giving away their positions. The maiden blushed, looking away; afraid he'd had some uncanny ability to filter through her thoughts. The jester watched her expression, analyzing it before Black held his attention.

"Do you have the key you sent out to get?" White asked, a wine red eye meeting its match above. Black's eyes narrowed.

"Do you really f****** think I'm getting that damned thing with her dressed like _this?_" Black gestured towards the outrageous outfit Alice fashioned, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the costume.

Alice's cheeks stained a light pink; her eyebrows pushing together as she glared up at the guard. "I told you it wasn't my choice!"

"Tch. Like I care. It looks like something a f****** clown would wear." the warden insulted. Alice flinched, huffing in annoyance as she looked away. White watched the spectacle from below, sighing.

"Very well. Be a gentleman and get the young miss some suitable clothing. I want my body back before I get another headache." the jester said, waving him off. Black nodded, already stepping into his bedroom.

Alice sat down awkwardly across from the ringmaster, drawing her knees up to her chin; arms constricting around her legs. White watched her every movement with a blank face, causing the girl to feel self-conscious.

"Erm, is there something wrong?" the brunette asked uncomfortably, tightening her hold on her own body. The jester merely smiled; a false, sugarcoated smile. They were never genuine anymore. Whose to say they were even genuine in the first place?

"Nothing at all." the ringmaster replied. Alice nodded, looking away awkwardly. Black chose this moment to step out of his room.

The warden tossed a pile of black satin onto the foreigner carelessly, his stare cold. "Go get dressed. There's shoes in my room."

"Um, alright." Alice replied, not even bothering to question why on earth he had female attire in his closet. Some things were left better a secret.

The brunette strode quietly into the dark bedroom, gently shutting and locking the door behind her as she did so. The bedroom did not look as to how she imagined it.

Wait, when did she even start to imagine it?

The walls were made of hard stone, much like the prison itself, but wooden shelves covered in dust managed to hold still against the gray cement holding the room together. Small weapons and torture methods displayed on the wood- even voodoo dolls- giving the foreigner the chills. The carpet was plush and black, and the bed large; its headboard solid, displaying that of his trusty warden hat. Gray and Black checkered comforters rested on ash sheets, and his closet looked as if it had vomited clothes and other unusual objects that it had kept for too long.

Alice sighed, flicking on a small black lamp by his bed, and stripping down; exchanging the yellow monstrosity for the warden's gown.

It wasn't until after she'd gotten dressed that a blush appeared wildly across her cheeks and a loud, angered squeak escaped her throat.

* * *

Both Jokers' heads turned as the woman burst open the door; her face flushed, her eyes angered. Invisible daggers being tossed from her orbs to his.

Alice was dressed in nothing less than that of which Black constantly made out of her; a complete fool. A small French maid's gown fit itself against the girl; its skirt short and lacy, with fishnet tights running up to her thighs. Black high heels rested on her feet, and the off-shoulder top cut too low for her liking. It was like a tacky costume you'd see at a Halloween store.

"What's the meaning of this? !" Alice demanded, white-gloved hands balled into tight fists.

Black smirked from his own body now, enjoying her discomfort. "The meaning of what, w****?"

"Don't act like you don't know! _This!_" the outsider shrieked, gesturing wildly to her uniform. "It-It's indecent! Improper! It-It's so- so tacky!"

"If you don't like it ingrate, then take it the f*** off!" Black snapped, and Alice flinched, shaking her head.

"Can't you get me something else to wear? I can't go out in public in this!" the brunette exclaimed desperately. The warden shook his head, still smirking ever so deviously.

"You're my maid, aren't you? About time you act like it."

Alice growled lowly at his words, but huffed, turning away. She was going to put a foot up his ass one day, she swore. He better watch his back around her. She was tired of being made a mockery of.

"Young miss, shouldn't we be leaving now? You need to find that key, and we have so little time left…" White said with false disappointment, cupping his chin thoughtfully. Alice frowned up at him.

"How much time?" she asked, definitely not wanting the answer.

White thought for a moment before replying, "Nine, almost eight hours left."

Alice sighed. Worrying about her attire was not of importance at this time. It would have to wait. "Fine. We'll have to leave now." She glanced at Black, waving quickly. "See you later."

"Tch. You better, w****." Black hissed. Alice sighed, following the jester out of the prison.

* * *

There was a silence over the outsider and her checkered-attired companion on the way to Heart Castle; tense and unusual. The golden sky proved the evening was coming forth, threatening into the night. It made Alice feel uneasy.

Of course, her time loss wasn't the only thing on her mind.

"_Because this is already our game. You're just seeing it from our eyes." _Black's words rang hollowly through her ears, resembling a haunting echo. It tugged at the foreigner's heart. This was their game. They were used to this, but was it really this painful? Did they feel uncontrollable; as unstable as she? How could they live like this? Unable to feel true love, forced to chase after some stranger that was stupid enough to fall down the damned rabbit hole? What kind of life was that?

She didn't want that for her friends. Not even for her enemies. This emotion, these people… It was all too alien for her. She could never live a life like this. These urges, this pain… It tore her apart.

The role holders were broken, she decided. They were all broken; destroyed. Could they even be fixed? Was this why she was here? Was she meant to fix these broken souls; bring them back to life? But what life did they have in the first place?

_Life… _Alice frowned at the word, Black appearing in her mind for the briefest of moments. The warden had no life; he was unable to. Secluded in that prison all the time, forced to chase after prisoners that escaped and pace those stone walls day after day… It was depressing. She'd hate to live such a life like that. It was as if he were trapped, unable to escape the cage he was chained to…

White noticed a peculiar look on the foreigner's face, rising an eyebrow at her depressing frown. "Is the young miss sad?"

"Hmm? Oh!" Alice snapped out of her thoughts, quickly shaking her head; cheeks stained in a light pink. "N-No… I was just thinking is all."

"You shouldn't dread on such sad things, miss. A frown looks very unbecoming on such a pretty girl." the jester said, smiling gentlemanly at the little lady; lifting her chin up with his fingers so she could face him sideways.

Alice smiled, but it wasn't the kind he was looking for. It was a pitiful smile; forced. The jester sighed. "Really, now. What's on your mind to bring you down so much?"

The foreigner blushed, averting her gaze to the ground. "Well, I was wondering… Is this how it always feels like?"

"What feels like, Alice?" the jester inquired, tilting his head in confusion at the young miss.

"This feeling…" Alice placed a hand over her heart, smiling pitifully down at her chest. "This need… Is this how the role holders always feel like? Is this what Black feels like?" She could've sworn she said the last question in her mind, but the jester's reaction spoke otherwise.

Joker's eye twitched; narrowing almost coldly at the child. "Black?"

"D-Did I say Black?" Alice's cheeks deepened in its scarlet stain, the color reaching to the tips of her ears. The jester's stare seemed to prove her correct, so the foreigner went along with it. "U-Um, well," Alice began to twiddle her fingers nervously, not understanding the emotion inside of her. It felt like her stomach had grown tight and knotted. "Y-You see, it's not just Black- any role holder, really- but… does he ever feel, you know, forced?"

"Forced?" White tested the word, as if it were new to him. Alice nodded, her brunette locks bouncing lightly.

"He told me that this how the role holders feel… like they're forced to love." Alice frowned as she spoke, her voice low and sad. "It's… painful, and lonely. Is this how they feel? How he feels? I can't imagine a life like this."

"I wouldn't necessarily say we feel the same." the ringer master countered, looking forward in irritation. "We aren't forced as you. It comes naturally to us; there's no pain involved. At least, no the pain you're referring to. You have a heart, so you feel different than us."

Alice nodded, silent once again. After a couple moments, she asked, "Do you think he ever feels like this, though?"

White spared a glance to the maid-dressed female at his side. "Like what?"

"Lonely." Alice murmured the word.

"Lonely?" Joker's eyebrows pushed into a v-shape, not comprehending where she was getting at. What did she care of his loneliness, if he even had it?

"He may not admit it, but it must be lonely in that prison all of the time. He rarely gets to leave… He's always there. He's stuck. It must be so lonesome; never being able to meet others and enjoy life outside the prison. I…" A small, humorless smile spread across the foreigner's lips; understanding. "I understand how he feels. To feel so alone… I feel bad for him."

"He wouldn't want your pity." the jester said curtly, wrinkling his nose in annoyance at the thought. Alice laughed once; a low, humorless laugh. Pitiful.

"I suppose not. But still… I…" Alice wasn't sure how to finish her sentence. She sympathized with the man, of course, but this was a different emotion. She felt like she was missing something; something important. What was this feeling building up inside? It was warm… but also miserable. It was almost bittersweet. Why did she feel this way when she thought of the warden? What was this feeling? It was so familiar, yet she couldn't put her hand on it…

In her thoughts, Alice hadn't noticed Joker pause in his steps and spin around to face the girl. No, it wasn't until she felt his hands grasp her slightly bare shoulders tightly and his face appearing inches away that she was aware of his actions.

"You know, young miss, Joker is the only one you've talked about since we left the prison. In fact, he's the only one you talk about anymore, to be honest." the ringmaster said, and Alice saw a flick of irritation in his wine-pigmented sphere for an eye. She felt nervous; invisible sweat dewing at her forehead and a blush splashing across her already bright red face.

"I-I have?" the foreigner's words came out as a squeal; embarrassed. Had she really been talking about him this much?

"This upsets me, Alice. Don't you even like spending time with me?" the jester feigned hurt and disappointment; his eyebrows pushing together as he awaited the outsider's answer.

"O-Of course I do." the brunette replied, but her tone was uncertain. White frowned.

"Then won't you prove it, Alice?" he asked, almost sweetly as he inched closer; tilting his head just a little bit. Alice blushed.

"Prove it?" she questioned the words, not enjoying the hidden meaning behind them.

Before she had a chance to ask, White took this opportunity to slip a hand behind her head, pulling her forehead against his. His other hand winded its way to her back, curving her body underneath his own.

"Prove it." his words were low; seductive. Alice opened her mouth to object, but the ringer master pressed his lips to hers- his tongue invading her mouth. A little squeak was muffled around his lips; his tongue playing with hers, trying to get her to move for him. Alice blushed profoundly, unsure how to react, so she remained still.

Oh, but this annoyed the jester, that it did.

Irritated, the redhead pulled his mouth away; purposely leaving a trail of saliva where their tongued touched. Alice gasped as he leaned his head down towards her neck; licking her skin.

"W-White! Stop it! What are you doing? !" Alice cried, trying to push him away, but this only fueled the man. White's head snapped up; his one deadly eye shutting her up in an instant.

He spoke nothing as he lifted his face back to hers; lips locking with her pair once again. Alice blushed, but didn't dare object; just that one look… That cold, heartless flicker in his eye…

It scared her more than anything Wonderland had dare attempted.

His lips moved over hers slower this time; forceful, but not as rushed as before. His tongue toyed with hers; he sucked her lips. Alice shuddered, but once again, did not object. That familiar emotion she was experiencing earlier… it was coming back, but it wasn't as strong as before. What was this feeling? She couldn't tell.

Slowly- very slowly- she gradually felt herself begin to move underneath him, shamefully moaning around his mouth. Her lips moving against his; her tongue agreeing. It wasn't the force controlling her, rather, her own movements.

To be honest, it was scary.

There was something else to the kiss, too; something strange and unusual. It felt like he was losing himself- his mind going elsewhere. At one point, it was as if he weren't even there; a hollow shell, feeding off of her.

Then she understood.

He _was _gone. White had left.

And now here was Black, his lips pausing in confusion; her own still going at him, stopping too late of realization. His eye staring at her; mixed emotions inside.

Crap. What had she gotten herself into?

**

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger. XD**

**Only 3-4 more chapters left. B| Yup. I have a feeling these next few will be pretty damn easy compared to what I've written so far. I had the ending all worked out in my head anyways. XD THERE'S ONE LINE I CAN'T WAIT TO USE IN THE LAST CHAPTER! THE WAIT IS KILLING ME! D8**

**Fff a preview of the next chapter of "Days of our Bishies": Alice is pregnant with what she thinks is Julius's baby, but it secretly belongs to the twins. Blood meets his long-lost father and Elliot confesses his love to carrots. Boris is finally marrying Gowland, and Pierce murders Peter. Ace is diagnosed with a serious case of idiot's disease, and Joker is raped by a gang of monkeys. Stay tuned. B|**

**LOLjk. XD See you soon. *waves handkerchief***


	13. Her Heart: Torn

**13. Her Heart: Torn**

The awkward tension refused to banish itself over this moment. Alice's lips stopped moving after she felt the change, but it was too late. Black was there now, and he stared at her; shock evident in his wine red eye. It was mixed with a million other emotions, so Alice could never truly tell what he was feeling. Not that she needed time to decide.

After a moment or two, Alice pushed the warden back; teal eyes wide and blank. Her cheeks were stained in a red so vivid that it put roses to shame. She couldn't move more than that; a distance created between the two.

Black stared down at the girl, as if to wait for her movement first. When she didn't, he glared. "What the _f***_ was that?"

Alice cleared her throat, finally composing herself as she fully pushed the warden away, taking several steps backwards. She spun around, refusing to face him. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"What the f*** do you mean you don't know? Don't play f****** stupid with me, w****!" the prison guard shouted. Alice flinched at his words.

"Just drop it, okay? It has nothing to do with you." the brunette tried to reason; her face enflamed in embarrassment.

"Just f****** drop it? You were f****** _making out _with the f****** b******!" the warden hissed.

Alice felt her stomach knotting up… but why? In guilt? Why should she feel guilty? White kissed _her first!_ Shouldn't he be at the blame?

Using this as her excuse, the foreigner replied, "I-It wasn't my fault! He kissed me first! I didn't have a say in anything!"

"Tch. You're always on the f****** defense, aren't you slut?" Joker accused, his eye boring into her back.

"Excuse me?" Alice's tone was low as she slowly turned to face the warden; expression hurt. Not that he gave a damn.

"Maybe the f****** b****** Hatter was right. You're just a f****** w****. You'd f*** anyone, even-"

_SLAP!_

A loud, echoing smack rang through outskirts of Heart Castle territory. A splash of crimson in the shape of a hand flashed across the Joker's cheek, the man's head swerved to the side. Alice stood in front of him; tears brimming at her eyes and a blush on her face. One hand was held up, proving she was guilty.

"I am not a slut! I'm sick of everyone telling me that I am!" the foreigner cried, watching as the Joker touched his cheek, slowly turning to face the girl. "I don't care what you think of me, but can't any man in this stupid world be civil? What happened was none of your business, and you have no right to call me a slut!"

"Tch. None of my business? How the f*** is it _not _my business when it's the body that _I'm _sharing? !" the warden shouted, taking an angered step towards the foreigner. Alice stood bravely, glaring up at him.

"Why do you even care? It was between me and White and _no one else, _so stay out of it!" the brunette cried.

"I leave for one f****** hour, and you are _leeching _his face- _my _face- off and you want me to f****** stay out of it? !" Black argued.

Alice gritted her teeth angrily, a migraine threatening to arise. Honestly! Why was this man so hung up on it? It's not like he wasn't where when White had kissed her before during the other games! Rather, he encouraged it! Why was he so frustrated now?

Suddenly, an idea popped in her head. She analyzed the warden, eyebrows pushing together in thought. He certainly acted like it… but no, that could be… could it?

"Black… By any chance, are you… jealous?" Alice felt stupid saying the words; as if a heavy weight had just dropped onto her head. Even the thought made her blush and regret the words. It just felt so… so right, though!

The warden blinked. "Jealous?"

Alice nodded, eagerly awaiting his answer.

"F*** NO! YOU'RE JUST A F****** W**** THAT SLEEPS WITH EVERY F****** MAN SHE FINDS, AND I'M F****** SICK OF IT!" Joker argued loudly, huffing afterwards.

Alice stared at him blankly; speechless. He was sick of it? Since when was he ever sick of her with other men? Hadn't he always encouraged it in his own vulgar way? What changed his mind so? Was he feeling okay? Something about him… it seemed off. It worried her.

Wait, since when did she get worried about him?

Alice sighed, frowning up at the warden. Her tone was low; sad. Depressed, even, as if she'd gone through this a million times. "Are you done now?"

"And if I'm not?" Black snapped. Alice looked away.

"Then I'll just go myself. I don't have a lot of time left." the foreigner murmured, turning her attention back to the castle- walking right past the warden. She could see the nighttime rolling in.

Black watched her for moment or two, using this silence to steam off. When it appeared Alice would become a shadow in the distance, the warden rushed to catch up; keeping an easy pace at her side. The female glanced up at him once, but returned her attention to the ground.

* * *

This silence followed them straight to the castle; past the guards and in the polished halls. It wasn't until it was time to split up that they spoke.

"Okay. I'll go to the west wing, you go to the easy, got it, ingrate?" Black ordered. Alice nodded obediently, her face saddened. The warden glared, but ignored it. "Do you remember the stairs from Halloween?" Once again, another nod. "We'll meet there in an hour, key or not, got it?" A final nod. "Good. Go."

And they were off; Alice slower than usual. She walked through the halls, already familiar enough with the maids and residents to not worry about capture. No, her only worry was lust.

She tried to ignore the giggles the flimsy maids gave when they saw Alice's attire; the whispers they spread about her frilly apron and low cut hemlines. It only made her want to toss the warden into a brick wall that much more. That, or crawl under a hole. Whatever was more convenient.

She didn't even know where she was or where she was going until she saw a large sign read **Laundry Room** on a white-tiled wall to her right beside a large open doorway. The smell of fresh linen poured out, and Alice sighed in content at the scent, stepping inside.

Several faceless maids scurried about from washer to dryer, their black skirts swishing from side to side as they rushed, preparing the laundry. Bubbles poured out of one washer, and other servants gathered to clean it up.

Knocking gently, Alice glanced from one laundry basket to another, searching for her gown. "Excuse me, but do you have my dress at all?"

"Oh! Good evening, Miss Alice." the maids said in unison, taking notice to the woman's presence. Alice blushed lightly, smiling awkwardly.

"Good evening." she said uncomfortably.

"May I help you?" one maid to her left asked, her arms full with a whicker basket of damp clothes.

"Yes, actually, I'm looking for a dress. It looked like my normal ones, but it was pink, and it had a key inside. I'm looking for the key, to be more precise." the foreigner replied, hoping she'd have a stroke of luck.

"Oh… _That _dress…" The maid threw an uneasy glance to the mess of bubbles on the floor. "It was just taken out for drying. You can find it in the garden… by a whole other row of pink."

"Thank you." Alice said, smiling once before going off on her way.

* * *

Almost an hour had passed, and Black tapped his foot impatiently on the tiled floor, glaring from one wall to another. Where was that bitch of his?

As if on cue, a little brunette in a maid's uniform stumbled downstairs; something red glinting between her fingers. Black huffed, watching the foreigner scurry towards him, holding out the key as if it were an offering. The warden snatched the metal, nodding, as if to acknowledge its existence.

"Ready to go find the box?" Alice asked eagerly, excited to finish this game.

Oh, but the prison guard just loved crushing dreams.

"Not yet. It's getting dark and everyone's going to bed. We have to hide until they're asleep." Joker explained, squeezing underneath the staircase. Alice's face fell heartbroken; dropping onto her knees.

"B-But that's not fair!" she objected, earning a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Stop being so f****** loud." Black hissed angrily, earning the woman's scowl. He glared, yanking her under the staircase as well; pulling her to his side uncomfortably. It was a narrow space, and when Joker closed the tiny sliding doors, neither had a clue of sense of direction.

"Your elbow is hurting me." Alice complained, curled up in a ball in the middle; the guard's elbow jabbing into her. Black clicked his tongue impatiently, pulling her downward. A squeak escaped her lips, but she soon felt her head resting against his arm and chest; their legs spread out so they could stretch.

"Better?" he demanded in frustration. Alice muttered a bitter agreement and shut up.

There was another long silence; not as tense as the one earlier, but more peaceful; still. Strangely she felt comfortable in this position; tired, but comfortable. Then again it could be the sleep talking to her.

"Do you remember when we hid here last time?" Alice broke the silence, using this topic to feed her curiosity on whether he'd fallen asleep or not.

"What of it?" Oh. So he was awake.

"You're not going to run off like last time, right?" the foreigner reassured, eyebrows knitting into a v-shape. "I'd rather not have to kill you with that butcher knife this time." She could've sworn she heard him laugh under his breath, but she was tired, and her ears could be playing tricks.

"We don't have time to run off. You're not going to fall asleep on me, are you?" Black demanded. "We don't have time for that either."

"No." Alice lied, yawning. The warden sighed in annoyance, but said nothing. Another silence took place, but this time, the air grew tense when he spoke again.

"So he found out about our kiss, did he?" Drat. It was White again.

"You kissed me." Alice disagreed hotly.

"You kissed back." White corrected.

"I didn't want to."

"But you did." Alice couldn't argue with that.

She felt her eyelids growing heavier; more tired and restless. She waned sleep… Ah, sleep… It sounded so good… She was almost unconscious when she heard barely a whisper in her ear.

"Alice, who will you choose in the end? White or Black?" She wasn't even sure who said it. The words echoed through her ears as she drifted to slumber.

Who would she choose? That was easy.

_White…_

_Black…_

_White…_

_Black…_

_White…_

_Black…_

Who _would _she choose?

This, she just wasn't sure.

**

* * *

Not a super long chapter, but we have about 3 more left. Hope you guys are liking this story so far, and I hope you stick around in April for the next one! 8D These are a lot of fun to write… when I have the story planned out, that is. ^^;; I'll try to be more prepared next time. **

**Who will Alice choose?**

**White or Black?**

**There was supposed to be fluff... but I got too tired to write it. B| Maybe fluff next chapter or something. I'm tired. DX *dead***


	14. Her Heart: Ending

**14. Her Heart: Ending**

Alice felt groggy when she woke up; her eyes tired and restless, her body heavy. She could feel something warm beside her… Forcing a teal orb open, the foreigner glanced up, catching sight of Joker; his arm slung around her head, providing a makeshift pillow. His visible eye was closed; his breathing slow. Had he fallen asleep?

"Joker. Joker, wake up." the maid-attired woman nudged him, unsure of which Joker was currently in control of the body. When he did not budge, Alice's eyebrows knit together, and she rose slightly.

It was beyond dark in the closed space, but her eyes had already adjusted to the scene. His sleeping face- lips slightly parted, eye closed and peaceful… It held her attention for whatever blasphemy reason it had. He didn't look as frightening as usual; rather, he looked… almost sweet.

Alice traced over his features with her eyes, taking in his tired expression. He looked so exhausted… yet so lovely. She glanced down at his lips, the sound of his breathing becoming the only noise inside the crawlspace.

His lips… Curved so lovely, slightly ajar, as if inviting her. Alice didn't even realize her actions as she leaned over, brushing the pad of her thumb across them. They felt so soft…

_What am I doing?_ a voice in the back of her mind called out, but the brunette ignored it, leaning forward; gently caressing his lips with hers. She closed her eyes gently, enjoying the feel.

"…Now here's the part where you say, 'Take me, Master.'" Black's voice ruined the moment as Alice pulled away; her cheeks fashioning a deep red in realization to what she'd just done. The warden smirked up at her; one hand reaching for her lower back. "Just get rid of this dress…"

"B-Black!" Alice squeaked, sitting upright; out of his reach. The warden frowned in annoyance briefly, but picked his smirk back up again as he sat up across from the girl.

"That's how you're going to wake me up from now on, got it? But next time, do it without any clothes on." Joker ordered, and Alice gritted her teeth.

"You… You pervert!" she cried angrily, meaning to punch him in the arm, but hitting the leg instead. Black laughed mockingly. Alice pouted, looking away. "Wait… What time is it?"

Black's laughing stopped, his expression dropping to serious. "…Sh*t."

Both partners in crime dove headfirst out of the crawlspace- somewhat relieved to find the castle still stuck in nighttime- searching frantically for a clock. There had to be one somewhere, right?

"There! It's 11PM." Alice noted, her heart skipping a beat. Joker cursed profoundly under his breath, glaring at the clock that rested itself against a nearby wall.

"Sh*t! That's only an hour left!" the warden shouted. Alice's eyes widened, quickly grasping the man's sleeve and tugging him forward.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

Joker did not argue as the foreigner dragged him about the castle, unsure of what they were even looking for. It wasn't until they came across a familiar dead end that Alice sighed, panting heavily.

"Where the f*** are we going?" Black demanded, running a hand through his wine colored locks.

"I… don't know." the foreigner admitted. "I thought the box would be here."

"So we're f****** lost?" the warden snapped harshly. Alice flinched, scratching the back of her head uncomfortably.

"I don't want to say _lost_, but…" Alice's voice trailed off as new footsteps echoed through the hallway, capturing their attention.

"_The footsteps were going in this direction." _Ace's voice trailed from down the hall; his shadow oversized against the pink paint of the walls. Peter's shadow followed him; arms crossed in irritation.

"_I know where they were going, idiot." _the white-haired man seethed. Alice and Black exchanged a glance.

"What do you suppose we do now, w****? We're going to f****** get kicked out of here because of you!" the warden snapped, glaring in fury at the panicking brunette before him.

Alice paced back and forth; her expression set into deep concentration. It was hard to really think of an answer though, due to the squeaking of a single tile underneath her foot.

Aha! Maybe she could-

_Squeak!_

Hmm.. No, perhaps-

_Squeak!_

What if-

_Squeak!_

She-

_SQUEAK!_

"Oh! Damn this thing!" Alice shouted angrily, fed up with the noise; her foot plunging into the squeaky tile. Startling the both of them, the white board cracked underneath her leg; its pieces falling into the ground beneath. "Ack! Crap!"

"You're f****** breaking down the whole castle, w****!" Black shouted, a little too loud. Ace and Peter's shadows grew closer.

"_It's coming from this way." _the prime minister hissed, his black shadow pointing ahead. Black and Alice exchanged another panicked glance.

"What the f*** are we supposed to do now? !" the warden demanded hastily. Alice felt as if a light bulb had lit off in her head.

"This is the hall from last time!" the foreigner exclaimed, dropping onto her knees; her fingertips reaching inside the black pit.

"What of it?" the prison guard demanded, unaware of how this was of any useful information to them. Alice scowled at the man, taking his hand in hers and dragging him to his knees.

"We can hide here." she explained, already trying to squeeze through the hole. Black glared.

"And won't they find the f****** hole in the floor a little bit suspicious?" he demanded. Alice huffed, but otherwise struggled to get her puffed skirt through the entrance.

"We don't really have a choice, do we?" she replied curtly, smacking her fists in annoyance on the surrounding tile. "Crap! It won't fit."

Black huffed in frustration, reaching for the girl. His hands slid underneath her overskirt; reaching for her petticoat. Alice blushed profoundly. "Black! Wh-What are you doing? !"

"You're an idiot. You have to take off the petticoat." the warden explained in annoyance, yanking the white fluff out from underneath the female; causing the foreigner to plop gracelessly into the hole below. "Watch out." Alice moved, allowing the redhead to dive in next to her.

Alice watched with a flushed face as Black held up the petticoat, tossing it aside; hiding it within the darkness. He picked up a few pieces of the broken tile from the ground, glaring at them. Alice timidly asked, "What do we do now?"

"Tch. We have to leave before they find us." the warden answered, as if he were speaking to an idiot child. Alice flinched, but watched as the redhead crawled onto fours and began squirming through the dark space. Before he entirely disappeared in the darkness, the man whipped his head around; a single glare on the female. "Are you f****** coming, w****?"

Alice's cheeks stained red and she nodded vigorously, immediately mimicking his actions. Black waited until she was at his side before continuing in the darkness; checking every so often to assure she was following silently beside.

They weren't sure where they were going, but they knew they hadn't gone far when Peter's voice stopped them.

"What the hell is _that?_" the prime minister's voice echoed through the darkness. The duo glanced back, seeing a small light, but unable detect what it was- probably a flashlight.

"Haha! That's a petticoat, Mr. Peter." Ace teased. Alice inwardly sighed in relief, glad they hadn't discovered them.

"I can see that! I mean, what in bloody hell is it doing _here? _Whose is it?" Peter continued in irritation and strange confusion. Black and Alice decided not to bother to stick around for the rest of the conversation and were soon continuing down the ragged path.

* * *

The further they went, the darker it became. Alice had to be careful as to where she went so she wouldn't smack into any vents or fall down any holes. At some points she couldn't even detect the warden nearby; she had to reach a hand out to his jacket to assure herself he was still there. She didn't feel as embarrassed about it, seeing that she couldn't detect the stray glances the man gave to her when she touched him.

Finally, Black stopped; grabbing Alice's wrist so she knew to pause her movement. The man sighed heavily. "Damn it! I don't think there's a way out of here."

"W-What? But there has to be!" Alice objected in a hushed whisper; eyes widening in fright. Did she even have time left?

"Look, there isn't! You're screwed!" Black snapped agitatedly, using his hands to emphasize it. Of course, this didn't work with there being no light. "There's no way to fix this f****** game, so give up already!"

Alice stared at him speechlessly; at least, what she thought was him. Teal eyes wide and blank. "Give… up?"

"Yes! Give the f*** up! You lost for once! Just expect some major bulls*** when you change back." the warden barked, fed up. Alice continued to stare at him, her eyes slowly becoming adjusted to the light.

_SLAP!_

Black blinked in confusion, feeling a stain of red for the second time spread itself across his cheek; a tingling feeling on his skin. His teeth clenched as he rubbed his jaw, glaring at the foreigner. Before he could speak though, her voice carried.

"I'm not giving up! Maybe it doesn't matter to _you, _but I'm not going to give myself to any random role holder in Wonderland! I don't care if you want to help me find a way out or not, I'm ending this!" Alice shrieked, hands balled into tight fists at her sides. He just wouldn't understand, would he?

"Tch. Then what are you babbling here for? Finish the damn game already, w****!" Black hissed, waving her off. Alice growled. She was fed up with this. His attitude… It pissed her off. Shocking the guard, the foreigner grabbed the redhead by the collar; pulling him forward so their faces were inches apart. For a brief moment, the guard had assumed she was going to go lust-crazy on him, but that deadly look in her eye spoke otherwise.

"I. Am. Not. A. _W****."_ the brunette growled; low and angered. "I'm tired of being called one! By you, by Blood… Gah! I demand respect from you two already!"

"How can I respect my servant in a mini skirt?" the guard retorted, smirking at the short black attire that fitted against her legs. It really showed off her form without the frills of the petticoat. Alice let out an angered yell, letting go of him.

"You… You…. Gah!" Alice threw her arms up in exhaustion; her hands smacking against the wood above.

"Tch. You suck at comebacks." the warden muttered harshly. Alice's frame shook in anger; eyes piercing daggers into the man.

"Shut up." she mumbled, childishly looking away. Black rose an eyebrow at her, but otherwise remained silent.

…But not for long.

_CRACK!_

A loud, echoing crack sounded underneath the unusual pair as the ceiling below gave way to their weight; the couple crashing down onto the stone floor beneath. Alice shrieked, clinging onto the first thing she could reach as she fell- a certain prison guard that was falling as well. The two crashed onto the ground with a loud thud.

Black fell on his back; his head smacking violently into the cement beneath. He groaned in discomfort, rubbing the back of his head as if to comfort it. He was somewhat surprised to find that his head hadn't cracked open.

Alice fell on her stomach; her face buried into something soft when she landed. It still hurt, but definitely not as much as it could have. Her eyes were closed tightly; hands gripping this soft material in fright, afraid she'd die from the sudden drop.

When she finally opened her eyes, her face transformed to a deep scarlet; teal pools wide and embarrassed as she took in what she'd landed on- rather, _whom _she landed on. Black laid beneath her; a raised eyebrow on the girl and one hand at her waist, keeping her steadily on top of him. The look on his face… It wasn't devious and smirking as usual. Rather, it seemed intrigued with her- almost relieved. It made her cheeks tingle and she sucked in a sharp breath.

At least, it remained that way for but a moment.

"This would be much better if you took that gown off now." the warden taunted, his usual, evil grin spreading onto his face. Alice blushed, quickly pushing herself off of the man and climbing to her feet.

"I think not!" she argued hotly. The male snickered, standing up as well. Alice returned her attention to where they'd crashed; her eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Where are we…?"

"Judging by the wine bottles, I'm going to take a wild guess and say a wine cellar." Black said sarcastically, his ruby eye trailing from one wooden shelf of old wine bottles to the next. Alice shot him a deadpanned look before sighing, glancing around.

"I just hope there's a way out of…" her voice trailed off as she spotted something unusual glinting in the corner of the room; black and shiny, with several red hearts around it. Alice slowly pulled the rusted red key from her pocket, twirling it in her fingers. She felt like she had the weight of the world in her hands.

"What is it?" Black asked, noticing her unusual stare. His gaze trailed to the object in her sight, smirking. "The f***? How the f*** was it that easy? !"

"I wouldn't say it was _easy,_ Black." Alice hissed, returning her attention back to the key.

"Well aren't you going to end the game? You don't have f****** much time left." Black searched around for a clock, his eye narrowing at one above a nearby staircase. "F***! Five minutes!"

Alice took a deep breath, nodding to herself as she made her way to the box. It seemed to enchant her and taunt her at the same time; its shined exterior glowing dimly underneath the pale moonlight streaming in from a nearby window. Sighing, she said her final farewells to the game, and dove the key inside.

The world left in a flash of white.

* * *

…***pantpantdead***

**TWO MORE CHAPTERS 8D **

**Yes, I got lazy with this ending, but I want to move on already. B| The next story includes gender bending. GENDER. BENDING. IMAGINE IT! 8D**

**You know you're DYING to see these guys in high heels. XD *is shot***

**Preview of next chapter: The game has ended- about f****** time, too!- and alls well that ends well… FFF as if. B| Alice still needs to go along with that maid/circus act deal and move in with the Jokers. I wonder how the other role holders react to this announcement… Hurr…**


	15. Her Heart: Moving On

**15. Her Heart: Moving On**

Alice remained numb during this flash of white; its blinding color surrounding the world of Wonderland for a brief moment before dimming back into the wine cellar in which she was kept in. She blinked once, taking back in the cold, moist basement air.

"Black, are you ready to-?" Alice's words cut off as she glanced around, her eyebrows pushing together when she noticed her prison guard friend lacking. "Black? Where'd you go?"

There was no reply. Silence answered the foreigner, and the maiden shuttered; a chill running up her spine. He was there a minute ago! Where could he have gone?

"Black? Black! Black, stop hiding! Where are you?" Alice scolded, feeling a little silly as she strode past the shelves; frowning at the discovery of nothing but dust. "Black! Honestly, I want to go now! Let's leave!"

_What happened to him? _the foreigner thought, an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. Could he have disappeared in the flash altogether? The thought frightened her, and she continued searching desperately. "Black! Black, please come out! Black, where are you? Come out already!"

Vaguely, she heard the creak of a door nearby, and the foreigner glanced over towards the direction of light; a smile lighting her face. "Black?"

Her hope diminished when an angered prime minister and blood-lusting knight stepped out from a large wooden door; their anger turning to surprise when they noticed the little maiden before them.

"Alice?" Ace asked in confusion, tilting his head to the side.

"What are you doing down here, my love?" the white rabbit asked, shrugging off his work coat to place it around the woman's shoulders. "It's freezing down here!"

"Hmm? Oh, I, um…" Alice was at a loss for words; her cheeks stained bright red. She hadn't even noticed the temperature, but now that he mentioned it, it was rather cold. "I, erm, slept walked, I believe."

"What in bloody hell happened to the ceiling? !" the rabbit-man cried, shocked at the stone on the floor. Alice blushed again, hanging her head in shame.

"I'm sorry. It's a long story…" she said, sighing once. Why, it was a long story indeed… Where to begin?

Peter sighed, pulling the girl under his arm gently. "Don't worry yourself over it. We'll have the maids clean it in the morning."

"Unless this maid wants to start right now." Ace chimed in, smirking at Alice. The foreigner glanced back down at her attire, squeaking in surprise as she struggled to cover herself with Peter's jacket. She'd forgot she was wearing that! Ace laughed. "Don't cover yourself up now. We already saw it." The knight leaned forward, his smirk intensifying. "You can clean my bedroom anytime you want, Alice~."

"Oh… Back off, Ace!" the brunette argued, shoving him away. Peter blushed as the jacket moved with her; displaying her skimpy costume for a brief moment.

"Yes… She wants to finish our rendezvous from earlier, don't you, Alice?" the prime minister asked slyly; wrapping his arms around her front from the back; hands at her skirt. Alice's cheeks deepened in scarlet, quickly shoving the rabbit off.

"I think not!" she hissed, taking several steps away from the men.

"Rendezvous? Aww, has Alice been naughty with other men~?" Ace teased, poking the girl's cheek. Alice tried to bite him, but this only made the knight smirk more confidently.

Peter eyed the knight; glaring. "What in bloody hell are you talking about? Alice would never throw herself at another man! She loves _me_, don't you, Alice?"

The foreigner groaned, pressing her palm against her face. "I don't love _either _of you, got it? What happened earlier was a mistake, and I'll explain why in the _morning. _Right now I just want to get back home and crawl into bed."

"It's too late to go to Clover Tower now!" Peter fretted, gripping one of Alice's arms as if she would fall over.

"I agree with Mr. Peter on this one- too much stuff happens at night. You'll have to stay at the castle for tonight." Ace agreed, seeming pleased with the idea. Alice grimaced.

Sighing in defeat, Alice said, "Fine, fine, but I'm leaving _first thing in the morning._"

"…After you explain." Ace added, grinning mockingly. Alice narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Yes… After I explain." Alice replied, nodding once.

"Very well- let's get you to a guest room." Peter said, leading the woman upstairs.

* * *

Black watched the spectacle from above; hiding in the darkness of the broken ceiling. His eye narrowed almost deadly as the men mocked her; touched her, but he relaxed a little when she brushed them off. When they left, he dove onto the floor; landing silently, almost like a cat, and walked towards the guest rooms.

* * *

She didn't know when he entered or room, nor when she noticed his presence. All that came to mind when she awoke in the midst of the night was that there was something- rather, someone- very warm behind her, and it couldn't have been past three in the morning.

Rolling over, Alice's teal orbs adjusted to the dark light; taking in the shape of a redhead man beside her- an eye patch covering his left eye, and a jingly hat set on the nightstand.

The maiden blinked in confusion, her cheeks brightening in red. Of course, she was used to men crawling in her bed without permission by now- and by God, how she hated the familiarity of it all- but she was certainly not used to _Joker _crawling in beside her.

She reached a hand over, prepared to wake him up, when his eye patch caught her attention. It looked as if it weren't even connected to anything; it just laid there. Its gold linage shimmered from the pale blue moonlight seeping in from the glassy windows nearby; mesmerizing her. She'd always wondered what was behind that eye patch; an eye, or a hole? _Was _there even something beyond it?

Carefully, the foreigner's fingers slid to the patch; her fingertips stroking its' silky texture. With caution, she began to slide her fingers underneath the patch, preparing to rip it off when a strong, sudden hand grabbed hers; earning a startled squeak from the woman.

"Don't even f****** think about it." Black emphasized each word, causing the foreigner to blush in embarrassment and look away. The warden's single eye opened; narrowing at the female figure.

"Sorry." she mumbled shamefully. She tried to pull her hand away, but Black kept it tightly in his; pulling it away from his patch and resting it on his chest. Alice watched him in confusion, but instead asked, "What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"I was f****** tired. Got a problem with that?" he snapped, but it didn't come out as harsh as usual. He sounded almost exhausted; tired. Alice frowned.

"I guess not." she muttered, unsure of how to really answer. She didn't want to give him the wrong interpretation. Black analyzed her, nodding solemnly.

"Get back to bed. We're leaving for the tower in the morning." the warden said, nestling back down into the bed; making himself comfortable. Alice did the same, removing her hand from his chest and placing it against her own; hands balled into small, weak fists.

"Am I moving to the circus tomorrow?" the outsider asked quietly, her eyelids growing heavy. How she longed for sleep…

The guard didn't reply. Rather, he nodded, giving a silent answer of approval. Alice nodded to herself as well, closing her eyes for rest. Somehow, she didn't mind moving…

Much.

* * *

"What do you mean your moving?" Julius's words came out cold and frustrated, watching in irritation as the foreigner continued to pile her small belongings into little cardboard boxes on her bed. She didn't have much to begin with, so there wasn't much to take with her.

"I told you, I'm going to live with the Jokers." the brunette explained casually, folding up her favorite blue gowns and nestling them into their proper places in the boxes so wrinkles would cease.

"But why? Since when did you want to move there? What have they ever done for you?" the mortician argued, beginning to remove the items from the boxes. Alice sighed.

"Julius, please. I'm trying to pack." the brunette said in slight annoyance, setting down a few presents from last Christmas to pack her items back up. Julius grunted; glaring.

"Why do you want to move? What's your reason?" the clockmaker demanded, narrowing his eyes. "Did they put you up to this? Is it blackmail? I swear, if they're blackmailing you, Alice, I'll settle this right now."

"They're not blackmailing me! Calm down." Alice assured him, taping her final box together and scrawling its belongings with black ink on top.

"Then why are you moving?" the mortician demanded hastily. Alice sighed. Why her friend was so upset over her departure was beyond her. Not that she wasn't upset to leave, but she was sure that Julius wouldn't mind the slightest. Apparently this proved her wrong.

"I'm moving because… I want to." the brunette lied simply, feeling little regret for her words. Perhaps it was mostly true? Who could say, really?

"You _want _to move in with the men that have treated you like a Barbie doll for the past four months." Julius said in heavy sarcasm, disbelieving the girl. Alice sighed, picking up her boxes. Joker was probably waiting for her impatiently downstairs.

"Julius, please… Why are you so obsessed with where I stay? Don't you trust me?" Alice turned the tables as she strode down the stone steps, a little fed up with this petty arguing.

"Of course I trust you! It's _them _I don't trust." the blunette argued, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the redheaded jester waiting at the bottom of the stairs; taking the woman's boxes with elegance.

"You're starting to sound like my father." the brunette objected in annoyance. Julius huffed, looking away.

"Alice is moving?" Nightmare perked up from his desk, reading over the clockmaker's thoughts. His silver eye peered from the girl to the boxes in Joker's hands; his lips drawing to a frown.

Alice was startled by the sudden attack from the incubus; his arms wrapping around her waist tightly, sobbing into her gown. Alice blushed, taking a step back in confusion. "N-Nightmare!"

"Don't go, Alice!" he whined, holding onto her. "They'll make me go to the hospital without you- and they'll make me do paperwork! Don't do this to me!"

Alice groaned, pressing her hand against her head. Of all people…

"Nightmare, I'll visit, I promise, just please let go." the foreigner tried to reason, pushing him away.

"But when you're gone they'll make me do work!" the nightmare cried. Alice glared.

"Good! That's your job, anyways!" she argued, shoving at him again. Nightmare pouted, finally being relieved of the girl by the tug of a collar from Gray; his subordinate glaring at his boss as thought to scold him.

"How rude, Gray!" Nightmare cried, pouting like a child; having read the man's thoughts. The lizard smirked, setting his boss back down.

"Shall we be off then?" White asked, turning towards the girl.

Alice sucked in a deep breath, glancing back around at the tower. It seemed so strange… leaving this behind. It wasn't for good- she'd always visit- but she felt… sad. It was depressing; leaving all of her friends here. Julius looked at her sadly- almost worriedly- while Nightmare pouted sadly from beside a sighing Gray.

_Well, if they got along before I came here, they should be able to take care of themselves after I leave. _Alice thought with an inwardly determined nod. Smiling sadly, she waved at the trio, heading for the door.

The jester and the foreigner stepped out into the snow; the white fluff crunching almost soundlessly beneath their feet. Alice took in the deep scent of winter, smiling; glad to have everything back to normal, and preparing herself to leave.

"Alright." she said, smiling up at Joker. "Let's go."

**

* * *

ONE MORE CHAPTER! 8D *sounds trumpets / does the Carleton dance* **

**I'm happy. 8D**

**The next is mainly how Alice is doing as working for both Jokers, and some Black x Alice fan service… *hurrs* If you get nosebleeds, It's not my fault. B| It's your own perverted minds. XDD**

**Why would you possibly get nosebleeds, you ask?**

**One word: Showers. **

**That's all I'll say. The rest I shall leave to your imaginations. XD**

**Small Note: I blame EarthRiddle for the Barbie Doll line. XD I'd love to see an Alice dress up game now- every roleholder's fetish includes. XD FFF**


	16. Her Heart: Tolerated

**16. Her Heart: Tolerated**

Alice Liddell never had a more tiring job than working for the Jokers. Even working for Gray, Nightmare, and Julius at once wasn't as exhausting as this. Were these men _trying _to kill her? Did they seriously _want _her to die?

Working between White and Black was difficult on its own, but the tasks they asked her to do were more than she bargained for in a lifetime.

Her mornings starting from her move to the circus usually began exactly there; the circus. The stuff she did wasn't anything too hard… for those that have been working in the circus all their lives. She had to safety check all of the acrobat nets, clean out the elephant cages, pass out flyers, clean the aisles before and after every show, and other little odd duties that resulted in her consulting the jester children to assure she did them right.

The worst job of all, though, had to be assisting Joker in the acts. Back home, she'd seen those lovely women in sparkled leotards and sexy black boots play along with the role of the beautiful, stereotypical maiden that flashed about the center ring with her master, performing acts that required great trust between she and said ringleader.

Alice never imagined she would be one such woman.

She dreaded the costume at first. She still did. Rather than sparkles and sequins, the leotard was made of fake leather; black laces tying up the front, almost like a corset. A large, vividly red bow rested at her hips, along with a crimson-tinted translucent skirt that lay tattered halfway down her thighs. She wore pantyhose and long leather boots; black gloves stretching to her elbows. Her hair was piled into a messy bun at the top; a scarlet ribbon holding it in place.

She felt ridiculous in such a thing. Even more so, she felt embarrassed and nervous when she was called out to act in the circus; fumbling clumsily with a flushed face and nervous stammers. It was lucky for her that White didn't make her talk much, or else his circus would fall to ruins.

The acts were even worse.

They were like life or death situations. To die or not to die, that was her choice. They weren't too bad at first; riding atop an elephant or readying the rabbits for their pyramid acts. Of course, this soon branched out to nearly sawing her in half and attempting to drown her in a glass box. If White hadn't discreetly helped her through these, she wouldn't live to see now.

Oh, but today was a different act entirely.

"W-What am I going to be doing?" Alice asked nervously, teal eyes watching the jester as he waved some jester children off to help settle the crowd on the other side of the tent. An oil lamp nearby dimly lit the darkened tent; strange shadows mingling on the red wall behind them.

It was the last show for the night, which meant after she finished, Alice had to rush to the prison and change; transferring her work over as Black's maid. The jester children usually cleaned up at the last show for her; lord knows she didn't have the time.

White sighed, pulling his jingling court jester hat atop his mass of wine red hair; pulling it snuggly on his head so it wouldn't fall during the act. "I thought I explained earlier. You're going to perform with the acrobats."

"But I can't do that! I don't know how to do any of that!" the foreigner shrieked in a panic; clutching her chest tightly as if she could calm her beating heart. White clicked his tongue in annoyance, raising an eyebrow at the maiden.

"It's not hard. Just hold your hands out and fall when they give you the signal." the ringmaster explained simply, strapping his belt around his waist.

"B-But what's the signal?" Alice asked, her nerves a mess.

"You'll see." These were the final words White said before he led Alice out into the circus; a large, sugarcoated spreading across his face to please the attendees. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the grandest show in Wonderland!"

The circus continued as usual from then on. Introductions. Some acts. The awes and cheers from the crowd. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Not until Alice came up to stage.

Pure, fearful thoughts ran through her mind as she stood in the middle of a large, metal platform in the middle of the tent; several yards above the ground. The lights flashed on her, blinding her. She desperately looked around for some type of symbol from the acrobats across from her, but they gave none.

The leotard-attired women and men climbed onto the trapeze bars; their hands gripping the bars tightly. Alice gulped as they swung forward on either side of her, swinging back and forth. A brunette at her left nodded, and taking this as her symbol, Alice fell forward; holding her breath so as not to ruin the act with her senseless screaming.

Two pairs of hands gripped her own, swinging her back and forth with the acrobat. Alice watched in fear and amazement as the acrobat swung her about, tossing her to the next faceless across from him.

The maiden struggled to remain silent during this act, and sighed in relief when it was finished. At least she'd survived one thing.

* * *

The circus soon closed, and Alice sighed in brief relaxation, taking out the ribbon in her hair and allowing the locks of brunette to flow freely downward. White watched her from behind, nodding.

"What are we having for dinner?" the jester asked, beginning to remove his accessories as well; relaxing now that their company was gone. Alice sighed.

"I was thinking pasta?" the foreigner guessed, not entirely sure. White simply nodded.

"I'll see you at dinner." the man said, already heading back to his room. Alice nodded, fading into the stone prison.

"You're late." Black's voice deadpanned, and Alice sighed, spotting the warden leaning in irritation against the stone walls nearby; his ruby eye glaring at her.

"I know, I'm sorry. The act took longer than it was supposed to." the foreigner apologized, taking off her boots and placing them under her arm so she could move about freely; those boots were killing her! "I'll go get dinner on the stove now."

"You'll get _changed _first." Black stopped her, putting his arm in front of her. Alice pouted, but huffed, moving his arm away and nodding once before making her way down the hall.

Working for Black was like becoming Satan's servant. His tasks weren't hard- oh no, those were easy. What _was _hard, though, was doing them in _this._

That skimpy little maid's uniform from Valentine's Day- precisely two weeks ago- fitted itself against the foreigner, and Alice blushed; groaning as she changed into the costume. Sure, it was easier to move around in, but it was _embarrassing! _Having to check the cells, make dinner, bend over to clean in _this_… It was shameful.

Especially when he was watching her.

Alice felt uncomfortable under his smirking gaze as she scurried to the strange stone kitchen and prepared dinner, setting the rectangle oak table that waited on the other side of the room. When dinner was prepared, she passed the plates out, blushing as Black stared at her.

Fed up, she turned towards the man and glared. "Would you please stop staring? It's annoying."

"Is it making you uncomfortable?" the warden asked with a smirk, leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, it is." Alice answered honestly, washing her hands before leaving to her own plate.

"Then I'm not going to stop." the man taunted. Alice huffed, but looked away, waiting for White to show up.

It took a good fifteen, twenty minutes before the ringmaster decided to show up; most of the time consisting of Alice slapping Black's hands when he tried to eat. Eating at the dinner table with her new roommates made the foreigner feel a little better. It was just like back at home- back in her own world- but better. There was no awkward tension; it seemed almost… cozy.

When the trio finished their dinner, Alice was right back to work. She cleaned up the plates and silverware before timidly walking by the cells; trying ignore the stared she got as she checked to assure all the inmates were in their proper cells. This took up most of her time on its own, and only got worse when an inmate managed to escape.

* * *

Two hours must have passed before she finally finished checking the inmates, taking a deep breath from her long walk around the prison and heading back to Black's room.

This was the worst of it all.

Didn't that man know how to clean his room at all, or was he just too lazy to care? Did he enjoy just giving the foreigner more work to do? Was her theory of him plotting to kill her true?

From the mess that surrounded the newly appointed maid to the ankle, it sure seemed like it.

Dirty clothes were strayed in large piles across his floor, almost as if his closet had puked. She didn't even know he _owned_ half of these clothes. T-shirts, jeans, swim trunks… _a speedo? _She shuddered. She didn't even want to know.

Random empty bags of chips and pretzels crumpled underneath her feet; lonely soda cans piling around the floor. A playstation was left out; the controllers' wires tangled and messy. How did he _live _like this?

Alice sighed, brushing invisible sweat from her forehead. "Better get to work."

* * *

Black's boots clamped noisily against the tiled floors of the prison; a scowl on his face. Of all the luck… The shower in his bathroom just _had _to act up. He'd have to get those jester brats White was so fond of to fix it in the morning. Until then, he had to resort to using the guest bathroom.

The redhead used several profanities under his breath as he slammed the door behind him, not bothering to lock as he tossed the gray towel that was formerly wrapped around his waist overtop the silver bar attached to the side of the tiled wall. The shower was shamelessly placed to the side- a glass slider separating it from the rest of the room. Not that he cared- he didn't plan on having anyone barge in on him.

* * *

Alice took in a deep breath, sighing in relief as she tightened the black towel around her chest; closing her eyes peacefully as she strode down the stone hall quickly, praying no one would see her.

She was tired. Oh so tired… She wanted to sleep so badly, but if she didn't get a shower now, she wouldn't have another chance to get one until tomorrow night, and that was much too long for her liking.

Half asleep and barely aware of her surroundings, Alice softly opened the guest bathroom door; a small, inaudible creak letting out as she stepped in and closed it shut. She could hear something loud inside; water maybe? But why would water be running?

Too tired to care, Alice yawned, removing her towel and stepping into the shower, preparing to turn it on.

Wait, why was it already on?

Hot water splashed against her face, waking the foreigner up as she took in the silhouette of the warden in front of her; shampoo running from his hair down to his glistening body; his ruby eye widening in shock when he noticed the outsider in front of him. He was just as bare as she; his ivory skin wet and shined under the soapy water.

Both faces immediately flushed in a shade of scarlet that neither being had ever shared. Black was even shocked by his own reddening cheeks, but they were nothing compared to the deep blush Alice fashioned; her eyes taking in his form by accident.

Two, high-pitched shrieks echoed off the tile as Alice immediately grabbed for her towel again; wrapping it securely and protectively around her body.

"WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING HERE? !" the prison guard shouted.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't know anyone was in here!" the brunette shrieked, blushing madly as she struggled to escape towards the door.

"DIDN'T YOU F****** HEAR THE SHOWER RUNNING? !" Joker demanded as if he were yelling at an idiot, his head peeking out from the shower with a glare. Alice fumbled nervously towards the door.

"N-No! Goodnight!" she squeaked, already darting down the hall.

* * *

Even after an hour, Alice was still red faced and embarrassed as she laid nervously on her bed; clutching onto her cotton pillow for dear life. Rather than the cream gown she'd worn at Clover Tower, the Jokers provided her with a long, off-shoulder black nightgown. It was much warmer than the last, and certainly longer, so she didn't complain.

Of course, right now her mind wasn't on clothes.

How could she be so stupid? She should have heard the shower running! She was such an idiot! She walked right in on him in the shower! A-and… she saw…

Alice blushed deeper, screaming angrily into her pillow. She was such an idiot! A pure idiot! She should be beheaded for her stupidity!

Wait… if she saw _that_… did that mean…he…?

"Gah!" Alice shrieked, pressing her hands to her cheeks in embarrassment. If she saw, of course he did, too! How humiliating! How degrading! He would never let her hear the end of it! She would never live this down!

Alice groaned, curling back on top of her bed in shame. The creak of her door sounded, and the woman grew rigid; closing her eyes tightly as she snuggled into the pillow some more.

No words were spoken, but she felt a weight press itself down on the bed behind her; the springs sounding. She could feel a stare on her, and nervously, the foreigner glanced up; freezing when her gaze met with that of Black Joker.

Unsure of what else to say, Alice piped, "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Hmph. You're an idiot." the warden said, glaring down at her. Alice flinched, sliding away slightly.

"It was an accident…" she argued weakly, avoiding his gaze. She couldn't help but flame up in a bright red when she was near him; too embarrassed from earlier.

"Tch. Are you afraid?" Black asked, leaning back on the bed. It was then Alice noticed that he was still wet, and only attired in a pair of black pajama bottoms; his chest showing off its six-pack. The foreigner's blush intensified, and the warden smirked, enjoying her discomfort.

"A-Afraid?" the foreigner tested the word unsurely.

"Afraid that I'll hit you or yell at you for being an idiot." Black explained, a little annoyed. Alice sat up; using her pillow as a shield against her chest.

"I-I wasn't until you mentioned it…" she answered honestly, carefully lowering her pillow. She deserved to be hit or scolded. She should've have made such a stupid mistake. It was unforgivable. "B-But if you really planned to…" She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain.

Black sighed, and when nothing came, Alice opened her eyes in confusion; blinking uncertainly when she noticed the redhead sitting in front of her; one arm resting on his knee and an annoyed look in his eye.

"Don't take everything so seriously. I don't hate you, you know."

Alice tilted her head to the side, even more so confused. "For walking in on you?"

"Not just that, idiot. You really _are _an idiot, you know that?" Joker said. Alice narrowed her eyes.

"So I've been told." she muttered.

"I don't hate you in _general." _the warden explained slowly, as if he were teaching a child a new lesson.

"So… you like me?" Alice felt strange using the words when speaking to the Joker, touching her lips lightly as if in disbelief.

"I wouldn't go that far. I… _tolerate _you." Black corrected, narrowing his eyes at nothing in particular.

Alice's cheeks painted a light blush. For what reason, she didn't know, but they did, and lightly- very subtly- she smiled.

"Thanks, Black." she replied, her smile widening at her words. "That means a lot."

Of course, he had to ruin the moment.

"What I tolerate more is _that._" his eye trailed down to the small amount of cleavage her dress exposed; his expression smirking and lustful. Alice gasped, pulling her dress up and shoving the man away.

"Get out!" she shrieked, pulling back; face stained in scarlet.

"But I've already seen it." the guard teased, leaning forward.

Alice glared. "Get out, I said!"

"One more peek won't kill you." the warden taunted, one finger hooking itself around the top of her gown.

_SLAP!_

* * *

…**DONE. 8D *tears of joy* I'm sorry if the showers part was too little and disappointing; I didn't want to describe it too much and head into the M-zone. |||OTL There's so much I left out of this chapter… Right now I could care less, though; I'm glad this story ended. B| It was taking too long to finish it up.**

**Next story… *drum roll* The Game of Fools! 8D Alice finds a key of Jokers on April Fool's Day, and the role holders are forced into the month of fools, where men become women and women become men. Black in heels and Ace with boobs? Very amusing. XD**

**I don't really have much to say now. ^^; If you guys are interested, I've started putting up pictures and such for Alice's kids for Childhood, so you can check them out on my deviantART if you'd like. Ace's kid has some real issues… *evil laughter***

_**The Making of this Chapter**_

**Black: She walked in on me in the shower! F*CK YEAH! **

**Me: Yeah, but she's leaving as fast as she can. XD**

**Alice: *still traumatized***

**Black: F*CK NO! I'm f****** keeping her there! I want some f****** action already! DX**

**Me: Oh, you'll get action… In the next story. XD**

**Black: …F*ck that sh*t. B| *picks up Alice and carries to bathroom***

**Alice: D8 GAH! HELP ME~!**

**Me: *gets out video tape* Oh, I'll help alright~ Hurrhurr. BD**

**SEE YOU IN APRIL!**


End file.
